Les neuf vies d'Harry Potter
by Yue-Liang Daoli
Summary: Traduction : Le-garçon-qui-avait-survécu avait échappé tant de fois à la mort, était-il vraiment étonnant que son animagus soit un chat ? Cependant, même après avoir survécu à la guerre, sa vie était loin de ce que Harry aurait voulu qu'elle soit. Est-ce vraiment juste un accident de potion ? Ou la main du destin ? Threesome slash ! SSHPGG
1. Préambule

**Fiche préambule de la traduction**

* * *

 **Titre français** : Les neuf vies d'Harry Potter

 **Titre original** : The nine lives of Harry Potter

 **Auteur** : MaskedNightmare

 **Traducteur/trice** : Yue-Liang Daoli

Il y a eu un début de traduction de la part de Gwenaël.

 **Résumé **:

Le-garçon-qui-avait-survécu avait échappé tant de fois à la mort, était-il vraiment étonnant que son animagus soit un chat ? Cependant, même après avoir survécu à la guerre, sa vie était loin de ce que Harry aurait voulu qu'elle soit. Est-ce vraiment juste un accident de potion ? Ou la main du destin ? Threesome slash ! SSHPGG


	2. Chapitre 1 : Première vie

**Chapitre 1 : Première vie**

* * *

Les yeux verts jades sondèrent la classe tandis que les étudiants faisaient leur travail avec diligence. Cela faisait un an qu'Harry avait pris sa forme animagus. Personne ne savait pourquoi Harry avait pris cette forme. Bien sûr, il reprenait sa forme humaine tous les soirs. Mais il ne laissait personne le voir. Les étudiants avaient depuis longtemps cessé de poser des questions. Ils faisaient simplement ce qui était indiqué sur le tableau et quand ils posaient des questions la craie se déplaçait et écrivait la réponse.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait comprendre le choix d'Harry. Severus Rogue qui avait à peine survécu à la morsure de Nagini. Après cela, il avait dû survivre au changement de ne plus être perçu comme un paria mais comme un héros de la guerre. Severus détestait ça. C'était à cause de ça qu'il avait pu finalement, pour la première fois, comprendre Harry.

Harry trottait dans les couloirs en faisant attention de ne pas se faire marcher dessus par les étudiants. Ils savaient qu'il était là bien sûr. Mais depuis qu'ils étaient devenus des adolescents, ils ne pouvaient pas toujours contrôler leurs membres. Surtout dans les couloirs bondés.

Il émit un miaulement de surprise quand il fut soudainement soulevé. Il tourna ses yeux lumineux pour en voir des sombres le regardant. Cela donna au chat l'équivalent d'un rougissement tandis que Severus l'installa simplement sur ses épaules sans rien dire. Étant donné qu'Harry n'avait plus de classe ce jour-là il décida de rester avec Severus. Severus surplombait les étudiants, Harry ne craignait donc pas de se faire piétiner.

Severus remarqua qu'Harry semblait content de là où il était et lui permit ainsi de rester. Il doutait qu'il y ait encore beaucoup de personnes dans la vie d'Harry capable de donner au jeune homme le réconfort dont il avait besoin. Il avait cependant beaucoup plus de mal à intimider sa classe avec Harry se prélassant sur ses épaules quand il grondait sur les étudiants.

À un moment donné, il avait réprimandé un pouftsouffle qui avait presque causé la première explosion de la journée. Malheureusement, au milieu de sa diatribe, il avait été interrompu quand Harry s'était assis sur ses épaules et poussa un fort "Miaw !" approbateur. La classe avait été silencieuse pendant un moment avant d'éclater de rire.

Severus plissa les yeux vers le chat et murmura : "Si vous voulez Potter, je peux simplement vous laisser tomber dans le chaudron."

Cela sembla faire passer le message et Harry se recoucha sur ses épaules avec un petit humf. Il sourit puis plissa les yeux vers les élèves comme il aboya : "N'hésitez pas à retourner à vos affreuses potions."

Harry ignora de nouveau les étudiants et s'enroula autour du cou de Severus tandis qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil avec un doux ronronnement. Comme il dormait, il pensait vraiment. Il était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. C'était presque triste. De penser qu'il était plus heureux dans sa forme de chat autour du cou du professeur le plus détesté. Le petit chat renifla à cette pensée. Il avait pensé que ce serait différent après la guerre. Cela n'avait pas été le cas.

Les gens parlaient encore de sa gloire, les gens lui tournaient encore autour à cause d'elle et de sa fortune. Il était incroyable que Severus entre tous soit celui qui le voyait pour lui-même. Ses lèvres roses de chat se soulevèrent en un petit sourire ; bien sûr, il pensait qu'un certain loup-garou et son louveteau pouvaient avoir quelque chose à voir avec ce changement.

Tonks était morte pendant la guerre en laissant Rémus émotionnellement épuisé et avec un très jeune fils à élever. Harry ne connaissait pas tous les détails croustillants. Mais il semblait que si Severus venait toujours déposer une potion Tue-loup, il n'était pas toujours disposé à partir.

Il fourra son nez sur le côté du cou du professeur, dans le monde du rêve, il prétendait que la chaleur qu'il ressentait venait de quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui lui appartiendrait à lui seul... quelqu'un qui l'aimerait.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil au chat sur son épaule et son expression s'assombrit quand il vit le regard mélancolique sur le visage du chat. Il ne savait pas si le visage d'un chat triste ressemblait à ça, mais Harry semblait l'être. Il soupira et passa sa main le long du corps du chat. Il se souvenait de sa récente discussion avec Rémus et l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour son filleul. Il l'avait rassuré sur le fait qu'Harry avait simplement besoin de temps...mais maintenant...il n'en était plus si sûr.

Pendant le reste de ses cours de l'après-midi, il continua de caresser le chat sur ses épaules. Son esprit occupé cherchait à la fois à garder un œil sur ses élèves et aussi à trouver une solution pour le bonheur d'Harry. Il se demandait si les amis d'Harry sauraient quoi faire. Même s'il pensait qu'ils l'avaient écarté, les deux s'étaient mariés rapidement et profitaient d'une longue lune de miel après la guerre. Bien que personne ne pouvait les blâmer, il semblait qu'Harry avait à nouveau été mis de côté.

Lui et Rémus avaient fait de leur mieux pour garder Harry impliqué dans leur vie. Severus emmenait souvent le chat Harry à la maison pour jouer avec Teddy et profiter du thon qu'ils avaient au dîner. Rémus lui demandait souvent de changer mais Harry avait toujours refusé. Ça faisait mal au loup-garou qu'Harry ressente une profonde douleur qui l'empêche de se montrer en tant qu'humain, mais il avait compris et accepté.

Severus grogna contre un serdaigle désireux _d'améliorer_ la potion en rajoutant quelques ingrédients supplémentaires. Autant qu'il méprisait l'impulsivité des griffondors ou l'émotivité des pouftsouffles, au moins ils ne semblaient pas posséder l'audace propre aux serdaigles. Il aboya durement le nom de l'étudiant pour l'avertir, mais cela ne servit qu'à le surprendre le faisant ajouter les extras dans un grand foutoir. La potion commença à devenir dangereusement instable et Severus fut forcé d'agir rapidement : "Sortez de la salle... _maintenant !_ "

Les étudiants furent prompt à fuir tandis que la potion commençait à déborder. Par précaution Severus était le dernier à sortir de la salle juste au moment où l'explosion se produisit. Il alla s'écraser dans le couloir soulagé d'avoir sa robe de protection sur lui.

Le soulagement fut de courte durée quand il se rappela quelque chose de vital. Harry était sur son cou. Il vérifia rapidement que les élèves n'avaient rien et fut heureux de voir qu'un serpentard avait eu la présence d'esprit d'aller chercher l'infirmière et la directrice. Il souleva doucement le chat de sur ses épaules et réprima un choc. La fourrure d'Harry avait été légèrement brûlée et il regardait Severus avec ses yeux assombrit de douleur en poussant un faible miaulement. Il ne pouvait pas toucher les zones où la potion avait atterrit alors à la place Severus caressa doucement la tête et les oreilles d'Harry qui avaient été épargnée. "Ça va aller Potter..." dit-il doucement, Harry n'avait pas survécu à une guerre pour mourir à cause de certains étudiants incompétents. "Ça va bien se passer... _Où est cette satanée Médicomage ?_ " siffla-t-il avec agacement alors qu'il voyait Harry fermait les yeux.

Severus se tenait avec le chat serré dans ses mains et allait courir à l'infirmerie quand un pouftsouffle prit la parole : "Professeur Rogue...professeur Potter est...brillant !"

La peur s'empara de Severus tandis qu'il regarda vers la forme d'Harry pour constater que c'était vrai. Harry brilla un moment avant de disparaitre dans un _crack_. Il regarda ses mains médusé. Alors que la directrice et la médicomage arrivèrent _finalement_ dans le coin du couloir, il eut soudain une pensée hystérique : "C'est Potter qui a été blessé et pourtant c'est toujours à moi de faire face au désordre." Severus soupira, les explications allaient commencer.

Harry poussa un petit miaulement plaintif tandis qu'il sentait l'herbe apparaitre sous son corps. Il avait à peine la force de lever la tête et regarder autour pour voir quel nouveau problème avait réussi à le trouver. Il poussa un petit soupir tandis qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était à l'extérieur dans le parc de Poudlard. Il se laissa tomber et espéra que quelqu'un le trouverait bientôt... il ne pouvait pas bouger d'un pouce, la partie de son corps brûlée par la potion lui faisait trop mal.

Il ferma les yeux et espéra seulement à moitié que ce ne serait pas sa fin ici. Il devina que cela lui serait égal. S'il mourrait sous sa forme de chat peut-être qu'il n'y aurait pas de ridicule funéraille qui serait organisé. Il eut un petit éternuement comme rire en pensant à ce que diraient les titres : "Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu mort aujourd'hui". Il frissonna sous une brise fraiche ayant commencé à se lever et espéra que s'il devait mourir qu'il glisse simplement dans le sommeil pour ne jamais se réveiller. Il le méritait non ? Une mort sans douleur ?

Il soupira en entendant des pas s'approcher. Il ne savait pas s'il était soulagé ou non. Il ouvrit un œil et miaula quand il vit une personne. Il pensa presque que c'était Severus avant que la voix ne parle : "Qu'avons-nous ici ? Un petit chaton avec une brûlure de potion, comme c'est intéressant..."

De longues mains fines le soulevèrent et le bercèrent vers une poitrine chaude. Il essaya de regarder et de voir qui le tenait, mais sa vue commença à faiblir. « Eh bien... » pensait-il « Peu importe, retour à l'infirmerie pour moi ». N'ayant plus de force pour rester éveillé Harry laissa tomber sa petite tête contre cette poitrine tandis que la silhouette avait commencé à retourner vers le château.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Etourdit et confus

**Chapitre 2 : Étourdi et confus**

* * *

Harry bougea tandis qu'il sentait des mains étonnement chaude se déplaçaient sur lui. Il poussa un faible miaulement de douleur tandis que quelque chose appuya contre son flanc et il fut conduit à ouvrir les yeux. Cela lui demanda beaucoup d'énergie, plus d'énergie qu'il ne pensait posséder. Les images qu'il voyait étaient floues ; ce qui était étrange car cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait corrigé sa vue pour la guerre. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et vit une robe noire se déplaçait devant lui. Pourquoi Severus ne lui avait pas fait faire un retour forcé dans sa forme humaine ?

Il essaya de se souvenir de ce qui été arrivé, il y avait eu une explosion... puis la douleur... puis... l'herbe ? Non, il avait été en face de Poudlard et il avait pensé que Severus l'avait trouvé, mais ce n'était pas Severus. Sa vision s'éclaircit lentement et il leva sa petite tête et pensa qu'il pourrait encore être en train de rêver. Salazar Serpentard regardait fixement vers lui. Il était en grande difficulté si ce n'était pas un rêve.

Il avait vu quelques images du fondateur Serpentard ; et bien que cette apparence soit beaucoup plus jeune il était certain que c'était bien Serpentard. Il détailla ses pommettes et son menton presque délicat. Ses yeux étaient brun foncé, presque noir comme ceux de Severus. Ses cheveux étaient longs, noirs, raides et soigneusement attachés derrière ses oreilles. C'était sans aucun doute Salazar.

Salazar sourit alors que le chat qu'il avait trouvé se réveillait. Il avait été préoccupé par les dégâts causé par la potion, mais il avait été en mesure de s'en occuper assez facilement. Il avait juste eu besoin d'un ongue contre les brûlures. Il le caressa et regarda le chat posait sa tête sur le côté. "Voilà. Je suis sûr que ça va beaucoup mieux."

Il pensa à comment le chat avait pu se retrouver dans cette situation. Il faudrait faire une annonce sur la manière de prendre soin des familiers. Il était furieux à l'idée d'un étudiant faisant du mal à un animal inoffensif, puis l'abandonner afin de ne pas avoir d'ennui. C'était irresponsable et cela aurait été impardonnable si l'animal avait été blessé de manière permanente. Il remarqua que le chat jetait des regards un peu confus. Pour être honnête, il semblait être assez jeune presque un chaton. Il caressa ses oreilles et dit : "Peut-être que tu veux te reposer pendant un peu de temps ici ? Ensuite, nous pourrons chercher ton maître et voir s'il est apte à te reprendre."

On pourrait presque penser que le chat avait incliné sa tête de curiosité et frotté ses oreilles. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, s'il ne convient pas, je suis sûr que je pourrais te faire un peu de place dans mes appartements."

Au moment où il y pensa il put imaginer la raillerie que Godric lui donnerait. Peu le savait, mais le Maitre des Potions avait un faible pour les animaux. Il fronça les sourcils, mais sachant déjà qu'il pourrait prendre quelques remarques pour le bien du chaton. Il se sourit à lui-même, il commençait déjà à s'attacher.

Harry écoutait seulement à moitié ce que disait Salazar. Son esprit était encore un peu étourdi alors qu'il tentait d'intégrer le fait qu'il semblait être de retour à l'époque des fondateurs... sous sa forme de chat. Il essaya de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait lu sur l'histoire des animagus. Avaient-ils été découvert à cette époque ? Il pensa alors... mais que ferait Salazar s'il découvrait que le chat qu'il avait sauvé était un animagus ?

Il était trop fatigué pour réellement réfléchir et ainsi se recoucha. Les mains de Salazar le faisaient se sentir si bien qu'il commença à fermer les yeux alors même que son esprit essayait de travailler. Il était à l'époque des fondateurs... en tant que chat... avec Salazar Serpentard. Comment allait-il retourner dans son temps sans modifier le flux du temps ? Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester... il y avait trop de risque qu'il influt sur le futur, intentionnellement ou non.

Voyant que le chaton s'était endormi Salazar le récupéra dans ses mains et le porta dans les couloirs. Il n'allait pas prendre le risque de laisser seul un animal blessé dans son laboratoire de potion. Il avait déjà vu à quel point la créature était malchanceuse autour des potions. Il était l'heure du repas du soir de toute façon. Il apporterait ce chat avec lui afin de voir si l'un des élèves le reconnaitrait.

Il était presque certain que c'était un né-de-moldu qui avait blessé le chat. Il savait que les autres fondateurs désapprouvaient son insistance sur le fait qu'ils devraient être scolarisé ailleurs. Ils le regretteraient. Les né-de-moldus ne pouvaient pas être considéré comme digne de confiance avec les connaissances du monde magique. Les enfants magiques savaient à quel point les familiers étaient important, ils ne seraient pas resté les bras croisés en en voyant un blessé et surtout ne les aurait pas laissé souffrir.

Godric était assis en bout de table et souriait à tous les étudiants devant lui. Cela avait pris du temps, et Merlin savait plus de patience qu'il ne pensait posséder. Mais ils l'avaient fait. Poudlard était une famille maintenant, les étudiants apprenaient dans de bonnes conditions, la population sorcière augmentait de plus en plus. Tout allait bien. Il se préparait à commencer à manger quand il remarqua qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Il fronça les sourcils d'agacement. Il savait que Salazar pouvait se laisser emporter par ses projets, mais ce n'était pas une raison de louper le repas du soir. C'était le seul repas de la journée où tout le monde pouvait se rassembler et manger ensemble.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit et Salazar arriva avec sa distinction habituelle. Il avait dit une fois au chef des Serpentards qu'il serait plus accessible aux étudiants s'il laissait quelques uns de ses cheveux revenir sur son visage. Salazar l'avait simplement regardé et avait dit que cela était incompatible avec la préparation des potions.

Godric plissa les yeux quand il vit Salazar berçant quelque chose entre ses bras. Avait-il été blessé ? Était-ce la raison de son retard ? Il fronça les sourcils en regardant les étudiants, en essayant de voir s'il y en avait un avec un comportement suspect. Ils avaient tous l'air aussi surpris que lui de voir Salazar montrer un signe de faiblesse. Salazar s'installa sur le siège à côté de lui et se contenta de lever un de ses sourcils délicatement arqués tout en disant : "Allons-nous commencer ?" Comme si c'était de la faute de Godric que le repas avait été retardé.

Ils dirent une bénédiction pour le repas et bientôt le bavardage bruyant des étudiants reprit tandis qu'ils discutaient de ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui. Ici, dans un château isolé avec seulement un petit village à proximité, les étudiants n'avaient pas grand chose à faire, à part raconter des ragots et étudier. Il sourit puis se tourna vers Helga quand elle le poussa légèrement sur le côté.

Même si elle semblait délicate, il ne voudrait pas croisé Helga sur un champ de bataille. Elle pouvait se révéler aussi féroce qu'une tigresse si le besoin se faisait sentir. Son apparence délicate avec ses cheveux blonds ondulés et ses yeux bleu vif avait perdu beaucoup d'hommes, à la fois pendant un combat que dans la vie. "Est-ce que Salazar va bien ? Il semble se tenir le côté." murmura-t-elle pour que Salazar n'entende pas la question ; mais s'il voulait ils savaient tous qu'il pouvait utiliser la légilimencie afin de savoir ce que tous pensaient.

Rowena qui était assise de l'autre côté d'Helga se pencha avec un sourire en coin omniscient. Certes, elle ressemblait à un corbeau comme le souligné son nom avec ses cheveux bruns foncé qui était coupé à un angle afin de correspondre à sa mâchoire pointue qui allait avec la dureté de ses yeux bleu saphir comme elle murmurait diaboliquement : "Oh, ce n'est pas lui qui est blessé... Salazar a un cœur tendre après tout."

Tout trois essayèrent de regarder discrètement sous la table et remarquèrent que Salazar gardait une main sur ses genoux pendant qu'il mangeait. Son bras bougeait à peine et quand il le faisait c'était dans un petit mouvement d'avant en arrière. Pensant que les autres fondateurs ne lui prêtaient aucune attention, il appela un elfe et lui demanda de lui apporter une soucoupe de lait. Ils furent tous confus à cette demande jusqu'à ce qu'un petit chat noir sauta de ses genoux et se mit à laper le lait. Leur temps d'observation fut suffisamment longue pour que Salazar le remarque et braqua son regard le plus intimidant sur eux. "Puis-je vous aider ?"

Les trois étaient stupéfaits, silencieux, Godric fit un brillant sourire alors qu'il disait : "Oh, nous étions curieux de connaitre ton ami..."

Godric se sentait comme un enfant grondé lorsque Salazar leva un sourcil et indiqua d'un ton lui faisant clairement comprendre que ce n'était pas ses affaires : "Oh, vraiment ? Qui est ce 'nous' ?"

Les sourcils de Godric se rejoignirent et il se tourna vers Helga et Rowena quand il vit que les femmes avaient soudainement commencé une autre conversation et avaient totalement ignoré son moment de détresse. Il gémit intérieurement à la fourberie féminine et dit : "Qui est-il ?"

Harry s'était réveillé sur les genoux de Salazar et n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir avant que son corps épuisé ne réclame de la nourriture. Il semblait que Salazar savait exactement ce dont il avait besoin comme il fit apparaitre une soucoupe de lait. Harry sauta sur la table sans hésitation et commença à boire le lait de bon cœur. Ses oreilles tremblaient comme il entendit l'échange entre Salazar et Godric. Il fit une pause dans son repas, trop abasourdi pour manger en regardant leur badinage. Certes, ce n'était pas un badinage très chaleureux, mais c'était une preuve de leur amitié. Il se demandait où cela avait mal tourné...

Il remarqua que Godric l'étudiait avec attention et lui donna simplement un poli 'miaow' avant de retourner à son repas. Il semblait que Salazar savait assez bien gérer Godric.

Godric avait su que Salazar apprécié les animaux. En fait, cette année, il avait suggéré qu'ils commencent un cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Ce fut une bonne idée, il avait dû l'admettre, il était juste surpris que cette idée vienne de Salazar. Il avait également fait ce qu'on pourrait appelé une moue mentale en voyant comment Salazar caressait tendrement le chat. Salazar n'avait jamais été très tendre avec lui.

Salazar pouvait déjà voir que Godric boudait et murmura : "Si tu tiens tant à savoir, sache que c'est un familier blessé que j'ai secouru. Jusqu'à présent, aucun étudiant n'a été assez courageux pour admettre qu'il leur appartient et qu'il l'a laissé mourir." Le regard sur son visage indiqua à Godric exactement quel genre _d'étudiant_ il soupçonnait.

Godric secoua la tête. " Les enfants peuvent parfois être très... puéril. Je doute que l'un d'entre eux avoue avoir blessé un familier."

Harry sentit que des arguments germaient entre les deux têtes, bien qu'il _savait_ qu'il ne devait pas intervenir, il n'était même pas sensé être ici et ils se disputaient à son propos. Il fit un pas loin de la soucoupe et se pencha pour lécher la main de Salazar avant de boiter vers Godric et de lécher sa main également.

L'expression farouche de Salazar s'adoucit à la léchouille et il passa doucement sa main sur le corps d'Harry. "Eh bien, si personne ne le réclame je le garderais." Il fit une pause. "Est-ce que ça te dérange ?"

Godric fut stupéfait. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'une autre fois où Salazar avait demandé son autorisation pour quelque chose, même s'ils partageaient les mêmes quartiers privés. Il combattit l'envie de sourire à Salazar lorsqu'il dit : "Bien sûr, il semble adorable."

Au cours de la discussion Harry devait admettre qu'il était heureux, il avait un endroit sûr pour dormir ce soir. Le seul problème étant... comment allait-il reprendre sa forme humaine sans attirer l'attention ? Il pensait qu'il avait jusqu'à ce soir pour trouver.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Complications

**Chapitre 3 : Complications**

* * *

Harry regardait dans l'obscurité et se demandait combien de stress le cœur d'un chat pourrait supporter avant la crise cardiaque. Il était sûr d'en avoir assez pour en faire d'une minute à l'autre. Salazar l'avait gentiment ramené dans ses appartements. Il était heureux de ne pas avoir à chercher partout dans le château un endroit où dormir. Il avait aussi remarqué l'amitié entre Salazar et Godric... mais... il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ils étaient proches. Maintenant il savait.

Salazar poussa un soupir tandis que le grand corps chaud au-dessus du sien s'était lentement déplacé. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Godric et gémit lorsqu'il se cambra. Il sentait les lèvres dures tracer les lignes de son cou et une langue chaude sortit et lécha sa peau.

Il ferma les yeux et tint son corps près de celui de Godric. Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait vu cet homme. Il avait pensé qu'il était inutilement énorme... ces grosses mains pouvant être maladroites, ces lèvres dures pouvant être indifférente... les larges épaules pouvant le soulever facilement. Il étouffa un gémissement tandis que son mamelon fut brutalement dévoré. Tout concernant Godric lui déplaisait... et Dieux... ce que cela le faisait se sentir si bien...

Godric savait exactement ce que le petit son étranglé provenant de Salazar voulait dire. Il pouvait sentir le maitre des potions stoïque fondre sous ses doigts. Il ne s'était jamais sentit plus puissant qu'en ce moment. Au moment où il pouvait faire s'ouvrir Salazar complètement à lui. Il baissa la tête et mordit doucement cette colonne pâle de gorge. Il se sentait comme un conquérant.

Salazar détestait la façon dont il se sentait faible à ces moments-là. Quand il devait creuser de ses doigts la chair de Godric afin de redescendre sur terre. Il sentit ses défenses tombaient complètement quand il sentit les dents dures sur sa peau tendre. Il sentit une main rugueuse prendre son visage en coupe et il sut ce que voulait Godric.

Il y eut un grognement et il ouvrit lentement ses yeux et fixa le regard perçant de Godric. Il détestait s'ouvrir à d'autres. Mais Godric refuserait de le laisser jouir à moins qu'il ne le regarde. Il soupira et lui donna ce qu'il voulait. Il savait le vouloir aussi même s'il ne pouvait pas l'admettre. Il tint la main rude de Godric dans la sienne et se tourna pour l'embrasser tandis qu'il disait doucement ; c'était presque un murmure silencieux : "Je t'aime Godric." Puis ils atteignirent l'extase.

Harry était recroquevillé en une boule serrée avec ses yeux fermés. Les sons de la chambre semblaient s'être arrêté pour l'instant. Pour cela il en était infiniment reconnaissant. Il ne savait pas si son cerveau pouvait gérer ce qu'il avait entendu. Il essaya de se calmer et de se concentrer sur ce qui était _vraiment_ important. Il était enfermé dans les appartements de Salazar... Comment allait-il passer le temps obligatoire sous sa forme humaine ?

Il écouta un peu plus longtemps et devina qu'ils étaient profondément endormis. Il regarda autour de la pièce, maintenant qu'il pouvait ouvrir les yeux en toute sécurité, et débuta sa recherche. Il trouva quelque chose qui conviendrait pour le moment. C'était un petit placard contenant des robes et des chaussures de plein air. Il rampa dedans et une fois à l'intérieur repris sa forme humaine et ferma lentement la porte. Il ne passerait pas une bonne nuit. Mais le point positif d'être un chat était qu'il pouvait dormir quand il le voulait sans que personne ne trouve cela étrange. Il ferma les yeux et bailla alors qu'il était assis sur un tabouret à l'intérieur du placard et se reposa contre le mur. Cela allait être une longue nuit.

Salazar fut le premier à se réveiller, comme d'habitude. Godric n'aimait rien de plus que de dormir le plus longtemps possible et il pourrait faire tout le chemin du déjeuner s'il était calme. Il essaya de réprimer le sourire affectueux qui se formait au coin de ses lèvres. Il mit sa robe de chambre et se rendit dans le salon. Heureusement, un elfe avait déjà apporté son petit déjeuner. Ils avaient appris depuis longtemps qu'il n'était pas agréable si son petit déjeuner était en retard. Bien que beaucoup diraient qu'il était rarement agréable de toute façon.

Il s'assit et prépara son thé en regardant le courrier qui était également arrivé. Il avait fini cela quand il se rendit compte qu'il entendait un bruit étrange. Il mit la dernière lettre de côté et regarda autour de lui... c'était un son très étrange... cela ressemblait à un grattement. Il se rappela alors le chat qu'il avait sauvé la veille et se demanda où avait disparu la petite créature. Il suivit le son de grattement jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant un placard. Comment la porte avait-elle pu se fermer avec le chaton à l'intérieur ? Il décida qu'il était trop tôt le matin pour réfléchir sur cela et ouvrit simplement la porte pour laisser sortir le chat. Il sourit comme la petite chose serpentait autour de ses jambes en se frottant la tête dessus. Il décida que même si la créature était stupide... elle était au moins attachante.

Il regarda son petit déjeuner et offrit au chat certains de ses harengs et du lait. Il aimait bien regarder comment le chat fouilla avec impatience dans sa nourriture. Il secoua la tête ; l'étudiant n'avait-il pas bien nourrit le chat ? Il entendit un autre bruit et tourna la tête pour voir Godric arriver en trainant les pieds sans grâce. Il poussa le pot de thé vers lui sachant que l'homme serait incapable de parler correctement avant d'avoir bu sa première tasse.

Puis il tourna son attention vers l'invité le plus digne à table. Caressant le chat, il se rendit compte qu'il aurait besoin d'un nom. Après tout ce qu'il avait vu, il n'avait pas l'intention de rendre le chat, quand bien même un étudiant venait se présenter. Il prit une gorgée de sa tasse tandis qu'il examinait la créature. Il avait une fourrure noire brillante, de grands yeux verts, et il y avait une marque blanche étrange sur son front tout à fait unique.

Il regarda la queue du chat entourer le pied de la table et le regardait avec des yeux demandant clairement un autre hareng. Il sourit et lui en donna un autre. Il avait besoin de temps pour penser à un nom approprié pour le chat. Il ignorait qu'il était observé dans ses réflexions.

C'était ridicule. Godric grimaça tandis qu'il buvait son thé matinal. C'était tout simplement bizarre. Il secoua la tête et se mit brutalement à déchiqueter sa nourriture. Salazar n'avait jamais été tendre avec lui. Ou sinon, il avait dû travailler très dur ou faire quelque chose de vraiment spécial pour obtenir un tel regard de lui. Qu'est-ce que ce chat avait fait ? Manger un peu de nourriture et rester assis là... c'était horrible... comment pouvait-il perdre face à un chat ?

Godric savait que c'était mesquin de sa part. Il n'admettait pas que cette relation n'était pas facile. Il était trop émotif pour traiter avec Salazar. Salazar était parfois trop distant pour le comprendre. Il voulait que Salazar sente qu'il puisse compter sur lui, mais il refusait de renoncer à son indépendance. Il secoua la tête. Il savait qu'il n'en voulait pas un autre... il aurait juste aimé qu'il ne soit pas si difficile.

Salazar leva les yeux et remarqua l'expression sur le visage de Godric. Il soupira ; il ne savait pas ce qui se passait avec lui actuellement. Il pensait qu'ils avaient passé une bonne nuit. Ils avaient obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient de la soirée ensemble, ce qui était rare. Aussi exaspérant que Godric était il... il l'aimait. Il se demanda s'il devait se renseigner ou simplement laisser Godric bouder.

Un silence tendu était soudainement descendu sur eux et Harry cligna des yeux de confusion. Il était monté sur la table pour avoir un peu plus de lait et se demandait ce qui était arrivé. Salazar regardait studieusement son thé ou le petit déjeuner. Godric faisait de même, sauf parfois il jetait des regards vers Salazar comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose.

Harry supposa qu'il ne devrait pas être surpris qu'ils soient un couple maladroit. Ils étaient complètement différent après tout. Il se demandait si leur relation avait quelque chose à voir avec le départ de Salazar de Poudlard et qu'il avait simplement utilisé l'excuse des né-de-moldus.

Harry buvait pensivement son lait alors qu'il considérait cela. Ce ne serait pas une grande surprise. Il avait vu beaucoup de scènes comme celle-ci entre Rémus et Severus. Être un chat faisait que parfois ils oubliaient qu'il était là. Il essaya de se rappeler ce qui avait causé ces moments. Cela lui vint en un éclair, Godric cherchait _exactement_ comme Rémus quand il sentait que Severus le négligeait... et Salazar était passivement sur le défensif. Il lécha un peu de lait sur sa patte, que se passerait-il s'il les aidait ?

 _Poudlard (futur)_

Severus soupira tandis qu'il jetait un dernier regard sur l'ensemble de ses notes. Cela avait semblé si simple d'inverser la potion, et cela l'était. Le problème était que pour faire _revenir_ Harry il fallait que la nouvelle potion soit mise sur lui... voilà d'où venait son dilemme. Il leva brusquement les yeux quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir ; et était prêt à mordre quiconque osait le déranger quand il vit que c'était Rémus.

Il soupira et poussa les notes loin. Il avait déjà découvert comment résoudre le problème ; il n'avait tout simplement pas les moyens de le faire. Il regarda Rémus et tressaillit intérieurement quand il vit l'expression d'espoir dans les yeux ambres. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la déception qui suivrait.

Rémus ne disait rien tandis qu'il venait lentement. Il pouvait dire par l'expression fermée de Severus que ce qu'il avait à dire n'était pas de bonnes nouvelles. Rémus s'était lui-même endurci en prévision et savait qu'il devait en ce moment réconforter Sev. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Severus et enfouit son nez contre la peau pâle tandis qu'il chuchota : "Ça va... ça va... je ne m'attendais pas à des miracles."

Severus se raidit tandis que Rémus le tenait. Quand il entendit ces paroles à voix basse, il baissa ses défenses et enroula fort ses bras autour de Rémus. "Je sais... Je pense simplement que je devrais être en mesure de faire quelque chose pour la personne que j'aime."

Rémus savait que Severus ignorait combien ces mots signifiaient pour lui. Il se pencha et l'embrassa lentement en tant que récompense. Il était difficile pour Severus de discuter sentiment. Remus avait appris il y avait longtemps à le récompenser quand il le faisait. Il se dégagea et lui sourit : "Je ne dirais pas que je ne suis pas inquiet à propos d'Harry... mais... je sais à quel point il est fort et déterminé et que partout où il va, il sera toujours Harry. Redresser les torts, sauver le monde, ce genre de chose." Remus se mit à rire un peu comme il disait cela.

Severus secoua la tête : "Il est plus probable qu'il cause des problèmes sans fin et des désastres... cette potion semble l'avoir transporté dans une autre époque... sans aucun doute qu'il réussira à modifier tout ce que nous connaissons."

Ses paroles semblaient presque prophétique comme McGonagall accourut quelques secondes plus tard dans le laboratoire. "Severus... Severus !" Il était évident que quoiqu'il se soit passé, cela l'avait troublée. Il était rare de voir la sorcière écossaise dans un tel état.

Il arqua simplement un sourcil en réponse et elle prit quelques inspirations tandis qu'elle disait : "Le-le livre de l'Histoire de Poudlard original... il est... il est en train de se réécrire !"

"Quoi ?"


	5. Chapitre 4 : Fin de la première vie

**Chapitre 4 : Fin de la première vie**

* * *

Le jour de classe suivant Salazar avait scruté ses étudiants tandis qu'il errait autour de la classe. Il se pencha et les corrigea tranquillement quand il remarqua que quelque chose clochait. Pour la plupart ils semblaient aller bien. C'était une petite classe alors il était en mesure de donner à chaque élève autant d'attention qu'il leur fallait. Il permit à ses lèvres de se soulever légèrement vers le haut quand il sentit une douce queue frotter contre son cou. Il regarda en fronçant les sourcils quelques étudiants qui lui envoyaient des sourires entendus. La créature était encore blessée... elle ne pouvait pas être laissée seule.

Harry trouvait les épaules de Salazar très confortable. Il se blottit contre le cou de Salazar tout en lui donnant un petit coup de langue. Il fut surpris que Salazar soit si semblable à Sev, mais... en beaucoup plus doux et plus agréable. Dans la classe de Sev il avait l'habitude de s'accrocher avec ses griffes à ses robes afin que ses mouvements brusques ne le délogent pas.

Salazar marchait avec un rythme lent et mesuré qui n'était jamais pressé et il parlait doucement. Harry remarqua que grâce à cela, les étudiants étaient plus calme et mieux capables de se concentrer sur leurs potions. Il eut un petit sourire de chat... il se demandait ce que penseraient Severus de son style d'enseignement.

Salazar se tourna et regarda le petit chat qui ronronnait tout à fait heureux sur son épaule. Il sourit ; si peu de gens pouvaient apprécier la façon dont la fabrication de potion pouvait être réconfortante. Il caressait la tête du chat avec sa main. Il avait encore de la difficulté à trouver un nom. Il était sûr que cela viendrait bientôt à lui.

En comparaison du calme paisible qui remplissait les cachots... la salle de Défense était une autre affaire.

"Et voilà comment est fait un bouclier de défense approprié !" rugit Godric à sa classe tandis qu'ils l'applaudissaient. Il effectua un salut fictif et remercia l'étudiant qui l'avait aidé. La lumière froide du soleil emplit la salle de classe tandis qu'il se mit à rire et montra à nouveau la démonstration, mais plus lentement afin qu'ils puissent suivre le processus.

Ses cours étaient toujours... énergique... pour ainsi dire. Souvent leurs cris pouvaient être entendu partout dans le château ; au grand dam des autres professeurs. Il ne leur avait pas encore accordé beaucoup d'attention. Il était fier du fait que les étudiants préféraient _sa_ classe.

Harry somnolent ouvrit ses yeux verts brillants tandis qu'il entendit la voix de Salazar murmurait que la classe était terminée pour la journée. Les étudiants sortirent aussi tranquillement qu'ils avaient suivi la classe faisant à nouveau sourire Harry. Il se tenait sur les épaules de Salazar et s'étira lentement. Sa queue s'enroula autour de la gorge de Salazar tandis qu'il poussa un petit bâillement.

Il avait médité sur la façon d'aider les deux. Il pouvait voir l'affection qu'ils se vouaient l'un à l'autre. Il poussa un petit soupir. Ils s'aimaient... ils se battaient autant qu'ils s'aimaient. Il pensa à Sev et Remus... ils s'étaient battus aussi mais la présence de Teddy avait aidé à les calmer.

Harry passa d'à moitié endormi à pleinement éveillé en moins d'une seconde. C'était ça ! Ils avaient besoin d'un juste milieu... quelque chose qui fonctionnerait comme une zone neutre pour eux. Ses moustaches se levèrent comme il souriait béatement. Il suffisait de trouver un terrain d'entente.

Salazar regarda le chat soudainement excité du coin de l'œil. Il fit un petit sourire tout en secouant légèrement la tête. Il était temps d'apprendre à mieux connaitre ce chat... il était un peu empoté. Il somnolaient et ensuite, comme c'était le cas maintenant, il était soudainement plein d'énergie. Il se demanda ce qui l'avait tellement excité mais là encore c'était un chat. Il avait probablement juste vu quelque chose de brillant.

Harry remarqua la concentration dans le regard que Salazar lui avait envoyé mais il supposait qu'il devait s'y attendre. Il n'était après tout qu'un chat. Ses lèvres roses se retroussèrent à la pensée alors que ses yeux se fermèrent de plaisir. _Seulement un chat_. C'était une pensée incroyable. Il avait même commencé à ronronner faiblement. Il n'y avait pas de sauveur... de héros... de prophétie. Il était juste un chat. Pas même d'une couleur spéciale juste un chat noir aux yeux verts. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Salazar et lui donna un petit coup de langue. Il était reconnaissant d'être ici. Il manquait Rémus, Sev et Teddy bien sûr... mais... il était totalement anonyme ici et c'était merveilleux.

Salazar ne savait pas ce qui avait rendu le chat si heureux mais il en était très heureux. Il termina le nettoyage de sa salle de classe et donna un petit signe de tête d'appréciation. Après cette classe il était temps pour le repas de midi. Il se souvenait que Godric était bouleversé ses derniers temps. Il savait qu'il obtiendrait des regards en coin tout au long du repas.

Il ne savait pas ce que ces regards étaient censés signifier. Honnêtement... il pensait que les griffondors étaient censés être très expressif ? Bien sûr, impétueux et plein d'absurdités idéalistes... mais n'étaient-ils pas censés _parler_ ? Il ne partageait pas son ressenti. C'était horrible, il était coincé avec un partenaire émotif sans qu'il n'y ait aucun avantages. Il regarda de nouveau le chat et remarqua qu'il ronronnait encore joyeusement avec les yeux fermés. Au moins quelqu'un était heureux.

Salazar fit en sorte de mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa chambre avant de regarder autour de lui avec un soupir. Il ne pouvait pas le retarder plus longtemps... il n'avait plus de raisons d'éviter le repas de midi. Il caressait le chat sur son épaule et fit lentement son chemin jusqu'à la salle à manger. Il avait une grimace d'agitation tandis qu'il marchait jusqu'à un escalier pour se rendre à la salle à manger. Honnêtement Godric pensait qu'ils étaient si génial, mais ils étaient simplement agaçant. Il câlina le chat sur son épaule à nouveau et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage : "Je crois que je t'appellerais... Minx."

Les oreilles d'Harry se dressèrent au nom et il ouvrit un œil pour regarder Salazar. Il n'était pas sérieux n'est-ce pas ? Il bouda presque, Minx était si... féminin. Il tira la langue pour faire savoir à Salazar ce qu'il pensait du nom.

Salazar regarda la réaction du chat et ricana : "Je pense que cela te convient parfaitement. Pénible, sournois et quelque peu agité... oui très bien pour toi."

Salazar entra dans la salle à manger et ignora les regards curieux des étudiants. Ils avaient tendance à toujours le regarder comme ça. Il prit place à côté de Godric après avoir salué d'un petit signe de tête poli Rowena et Helga. Il se prépara lui-même et regarda Godric du coin de l'œil. "J'ai nommé le chat... j'ai pensé que Minx lui convenait bien."

Godric hocha la tête et sourit doucement à Salazar. Il se demandait souvent si Salazar pensait à lui comme faisant partie de sa vie, non pas comme un partenaire dans sa vie. Il lui sourit, voulant montrer qu'il appréciait d'être inclus. "Minx... je pense que cela convient au petit diable !"

Harry voulait continuer à faire la sieste mais il y avait de la nourriture et cela semblait tout aussi important. Il sauta sur la table et se mit à manger. Il semblait qu'il pourrait avoir une vie assez facile ici. Il se demandait s'il devrait juste rester un chat ici... il pourrait trouver un moyen de redevenir humain la nuit sans être vu.

Il était en train de s'étirer quand tout s'effondra.

Un elfe de maison vint à côté de Salazar pour voir s'il aurait besoin d'autre chose avec son repas. Puis l'innocente créature se tourna vers Harry et sourit. "Et l'animagus va-t-il manger quelque chose de spécial Maitre Salazar ?"

Harry se figea au milieu de son étirement, ses yeux verts brillant s'ouvrirent en grand tandis qu'il comprenait ce que l'elfe venait juste de dire. Il déplaça lentement sa tête pour regarder Salazar qui à son tour le regardait avec des yeux maintenant plissés. Les autres fondateurs avaient aussi entendu ce que l'elfe avait dit et étaient également à la recherche d'Harry. Helga avait l'air un peu confuse, Godric semblait confus et alarmé... Rowena regardait juste d'un air amusée. Il se retourna pour voir que Salazar avait dégainé sa baguette. C'était le moment d'y aller.

Il bondit de la table haute et sortit de la Grande Salle aussi vite que ses petites pattes poilus pouvaient le porter. Il était pleinement conscient que le fait de fuir les fondateurs dans leur propre château était probablement inutile. Bien, il savait pour ses décisions irréfléchies qui avaient tendance à le sortir d'une mauvaise situation.

Godric se leva le premier et commença à ordonner au château de fermer toute les portes afin que la créature ne puisse pas s'enfuir. Puisqu'il avait déjà quitté la Grande Salle, cette porte ne se referma pas. Il ne savait pas _pourquoi_ un animagus se cachait parmi eux... et il ne voulait pas penser à la raison pour laquelle il se sentait si soulagé. Il décida de se concentrer sur la capture de la créature afin de pouvoir connaitre ses intentions.

Salazar se déplaçait derrière lui. La créature s'était déjà échappé de la Grande Salle mais maintenant que le château était verrouillé elle ne serait pas en mesure de sortir. Malheureusement, cela laissait encore la totalité du château à la créature pour se cacher, mais au moins ils savaient dans quel zone chercher.

Helga et Rowena étaient toujours à table. Les étudiants observaient les fondateurs et les femmes les encouragèrent à poursuivre leur repas. Helga se tourna vers Rowena et lui demanda doucement : "Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas avec eux ?"

Rowena ricana et leva ses yeux noirs. "Parce que c'est un bon repas... et tout ce qui est intéressant va se dérouler ici de toute façon alors pourquoi partir ?" Elle eut un petit rire guttural tandis que ses yeux noirs brillaient brièvement d'un air mystérieux.

Harry passa en courant le coin en espérant que son corps aller trouver de lui-même un endroit sûr alors que son esprit fonctionnait à plein régime. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire _maintenant_ ? Il avait été tout à fait satisfait de sa vie en tant que chat mais maintenant tout avait viré au cauchemar. Il secoua la tête et essaya de ne pas penser à ce qu'il lui arriverait s'ils l'attrapaient.

Il pouvait entendre leurs pas derrière lui et prendre un autre tournant, ils semblaient continuer dans la même direction et il sentit le soulagement l'envahir. Il avait lui-même besoin d'une petite pause. Il vit une porte s'ouvrir et plongea. Toutes les portes du château semblaient s'être fermée sauf celle-ci. Il trouva rapidement pourquoi. Il était de retour dans la Grande Salle. Godric et Salazar jurèrent tandis qu'ils atteignaient une impasse. Ils se regardèrent et firent marche arrière tandis qu'ils prenaient l'autre tournant. Ils arrivèrent à la Grande Salle où leur proie était haletante et tremblante alors qu'elle les regardait de ses yeux verts effrayés.

Rowena termina gracieusement son thé avant de sortir de table suivi par une Helga excitée. Avec maintenant les quatre fondateurs qui l'entouraient Harry n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper... bien qu'il était trop fatigué maintenant pour essayer de toute façon. Son corps de chat manquait d'une grande partie de la force qu'il avait dans son corps humain. Il resserra sa queue autour de lui et baissa ses oreilles tandis qu'il fermait les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à mourir comme ça.

Salazar ricana en signe de triomphe tandis qu'il sortait sa baguette et forçait l'animagus à retrouver forme humaine. Le changement vint vite indiquant que qui que ce soit sa force déclinait. Il plissa les yeux tandis qu'un jeune homme apparut devant eux. Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille, ces mêmes yeux verts surprenants, la peau pâle et une étrange cicatrice sur le front. Il était également vêtu de vêtement étrange.

Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même avec ses genoux sur sa poitrine et ses bras enroulés étroitement autour de lui-même. Ses yeux se posèrent nerveusement comme s'il était mal à l'aise sous sa forme humaine. Il leva les yeux vers les fondateurs et soupira tandis qu'il se déroulait lentement. "C'était bien le temps que ça a duré..." dit-il doucement. Salazar fut surpris par la quantité de regrets dans sa voix. Qui était ce garçon ?

 _Poudlard futur_

La salle était silencieuse alors que les trois personnes regardaient le livre devant eux. C'était l'original qui contrôlait les informations qui apparaissaient dans toutes les éditions de ce livre. Depuis qu'ils avaient affaire à la magie ce n'était pas la première fois que le temps lui-même avait été réécrit. Cependant en ce moment les chapitres marqués 'Histoire ancienne' étaient actuellement vide. C'était les chapitres qui concernaient les années où les fondateurs avaient enseigné après la création de Poudlard. Maintenant, les mots commencèrent à se former de nouveau sur la page.

 _Ce fut cette année-là qu'un étrange visiteur apparut au château. Sa première forme avait été celle d'un chat blessé. Pour cette raison, il avait été pris en charge par le fondateur Salazar Serpentard afin qu'il puisse être soigné. Cependant quelques jours après son arrivé le chat s'était révélé être un animagus. Cela alarma les fondateurs qu'un intrus puisse si facilement entrer dans le château. Une fois qu'ils l'eurent acculé, il prit la forme d'un jeune garçon avec des cheveux noirs en bataille et une curieuse cicatrice sur son front. Il avait aussi des vêtements étranges. Les fondateurs l'avaient acculé quand..._

Rémus laissa échapper un doux soupir. "Ça s'arrête là..." Sa voix se brisa légèrement tandis qu'il baissa les yeux sur les mots comme s'il pouvait les forcer avec sa volonté à poursuivre et lui dire ce qui était arrivé à Harry.

Severus se retourna et prit Remus dans ses bras. Il était mal à l'aise de montrer son affection, surtout devant Minerva, mais son Rem en avait besoin. Il caressa de ses doigts les cheveux bruns doux et murmura calmement : "Le morveux s'est sortie des pires situations... Je suis certain que lorsque le livre finira cela nous dira que le satané gamin a repris l'école et a utilisé les fondateurs comme ses serviteurs."

Remus se fendit d'un petit sourire tandis qu'il levait les yeux vers Severus et étranglait un rire : "Tu sais toujours qu'est-ce qu'il faut dire." Il poussa un autre rire étranglé tandis que Severus le traina hors de la salle. Ils devraient attendre et voir ce que le livre avait à dire.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Discussions

**Chapitre 5 : Discussions**

* * *

Harry soupira en regardant les fondateurs autour de lui. Il semblerait que leur panique soit un peu retombé. Eh bien... Godric semblait toujours prêt à le maudire cependant il était le seul. Helga et Rowena avaient simplement l'air amusées par toute la situation et la façon dont Rowena le regardait été un peu troublant... Salazar était un autre mystère. Il supposait que sa première réaction était dû à la surprise de la révélation. Mais maintenant il semblait simplement intrigué par Harry.

Il leva les yeux et vit qu'ils étaient le centre d'attention de tous les étudiants qui avaient cessé de manger afin de pouvoir observer cette rencontre. Il se mordit les lèvres ; il était toujours mal à l'aise au centre de tant d'attention. Il supposait qu'il devrait être habitué depuis le temps... mais ce n'était pas le cas. Sans s'en rendre compte il enroula ses jambes autour de lui-même de sa position agenouillée. Comme un chat enroulerait sa queue autour de lui-même pour se réconforter. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers les fondateurs qui semblaient attendre de lui qu'il fasse le premier pas. Il regarda chacun d'eux et se fixa sur Salazar. "Pouvons-nous faire cela loin... d'eux ?"

Helga cligna des yeux et regarda autour pour se rendre compte que les étudiants les regardaient. Elle agita nerveusement les mains. "Oh, bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas vraiment approprié de les laisser regarder... oui excellente idée... où devrions-nous aller ?"

Godric ricana vers Harry : "Les cachots..."

Rowena plissa simplement les yeux et lui dit : "Ne soit pas ridicule Godric... ce n'est pas l'exemple qu'il faut donner à nos étudiants. Je pense que l'infirmerie serait la destination la plus sage."

Godric se renfrogna faisant se demander à Harry ce qu'il avait exactement contre lui. Jusqu'à il y avait quelques minutes il était encore un chat ! Il secoua la tête et se leva. Il semblait que sa vie suivait certains modèles qui refusaient de se briser. Il était condamné à avoir des gens qui ne l'aimaient pas pour des raisons qu'il ne connaissait ou ne comprenait pas, passer du temps à l'infirmerie... et d'être le centre d'attention. Il soupira et se frotta la nuque se demandant s'il pouvait se retransformer en chat et s'enfuir.

Rowena lui sourit puis tourna ses yeux perçants vers les enfants. "Je vous demande de finir votre repas, les cours de cette après-midi sont annulés, donc s'il vous plait faites quelque chose de productif pendant cette période." Elle hocha la tête avant de partir la première vers l'infirmerie.

Salazar s'était calmé depuis le premier examen. Il réalisa que sa réaction était principalement dû à la surprise. Après tout, il était évident que cette personne ne leur voulait pas de mal. Il avait eu de nombreuses occasion de le faire et au lieu de cela il était resté dans sa forme de chat. C'était une chose par laquelle son esprit vif fut fasciné. Pourquoi un sorcier choisirait de vivre sa vie sous la forme d'un chat ? Il était clair que le jeune homme avait été blessé après sa décision, c'était dans cette situation qu'il l'avait trouvé. Le jeune homme était une énigme... et il adorait résoudre les énigmes.

Ils firent le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie en silence. Chacun d'eux était perdu dans ses propres pensées. Quand ils furent arrivé, ils échangèrent des regards avant qu'Helga ne décide de le rompre : "Je vais demander du thé ! Cela devrait nous permettre d'être plus à l'aise." Elle appela un elfe et lui donna des directives tandis qu'elle faisait apparaitre des chaises confortables pour qu'ils puissent tous s'assoir.

Godric leva un sourcil à cela. "Pourquoi devrions-nous le mettre à l'aise ? Il pourrait être une menace pour l'école !" Son regard tomba sur Harry et il était clair que s'il avait pu choisir Harry aurait pu être dans les cachots ou jetait dehors.

Rowena prit un siège et commença à faire son thé. "Franchement Godric, peux-tu réfléchir juste un instant ? S'il voulait attaquer l'école ou n'importe quel autre absurdité il l'aurait fait au cours de ses premiers jours ici..." Elle regarda Harry avec un sourire complice qui le mit mal à l'aise alors qu'il prenait place sur son siège.

Helga versait de grande quantité de sucre dans son thé tandis qu'elle sourit doucement. "En outre, s'il avait de mauvaises intentions le château ne l'aurait jamais laissé entrer peu importe sous quelle forme il était... tu as fait toi-même les sorts Godric !" Elle regarda Harry avec inquiétude. "Même si je suis heureuse que nous soyons ici... je devrais faire quelques tests sur vous afin de s'assurer que vous ne souffriez pas d'effets secondaires pour avoir adopté votre forme animagus pendant si longtemps."

Harry prit du thé mais le tint simplement dans sa main. Il gigota et aurait aimé avoir sa queue... tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de croiser ses jambes et la sensation était _presque_ la même que d'envelopper sa queue autour de lui. Il tripotait la tasse de thé et dit : "Vous pouvez... mais je me retransformais suffisamment pour éviter que... je préfère être dans ma forme de chat."

Salazar ne s'était pas embêté avec cette mascarade ridicule concernant le thé. "Comment as-tu fait ? Et pourquoi as-tu choisis de vivre ta vie en tant que chat ?"

Harry haussa les épaules : "J'ai attendu jusqu'à ce que vous dormiez puis je me suis transformé dans un placard et j'ai dormi comme ça... même si ce n'était pas vraiment confortable." Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Harry. "Voilà pourquoi je dormais tellement pendant la journée."

Salazar fut surpris mais maintenant il apparut logique de voir que le chat avait constamment somnolé. "Tu n'as pas répondu à mon autre question..."

Godric le coupa, son impatience prenant le dessus : "Je pense que nous devrions nous concentrer sur pourquoi il se trouve ici avant tout !" Il avait presque crié tandis qu'il pointait Harry. "Nous ne savons rien de cet étranger ! Pourtant nous le traitons comme un invité !"

Les yeux de Rowena étaient devenu glacés tandis qu'elle disait sévèrement : "Godric... s'il te plait essaye de te retenir. Il est clair qu'il ne nous veut pas de mal, nous en avons déjà discuté. Évidemment le jeune doit avoir ses propres raisons... s'il te plait laisse-le s'expliquer."

Godric se calma mais secoua la tête vers elle avant de se tourner vers Salazar. "Comment peux-tu être si calme à ce sujet ? Il dormait dans ton placard !"

Salazar se retourna et regarda Harry avant de peser soigneusement sa réponse. Il savait que Godric voulait qu'il le soutienne dans cette... mais il était aussi intéressé par les raisons de l'étranger. "Je vais écouter ses explications avant de me décider..."

Quand ils le regardèrent tous Harry soupira et décida de dire la vérité. "Je ne suis pas de cette époque... dans ma propre époque, je restais toute la journée dans ma forme de chat aussi. Je suis célèbre dans mon temps et je n'aime pas attirer l'attention c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vivre une vie plus simple en tant que chat. J'enseigne ici dans le futur. Mon ami enseigne les potions et je passe mon temps dans sa classe quand je ne donne pas cours. Il y a eu un accident et j'ai été aspergé par une potion. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais ici et je me suis rendu compte que je devrais être très prudent pour ne pas influer sur le flux du temps."

Rowena hocha la tête. "Cela semble être vrai." Elle sourit en sirotant son thé. "Bien sûr, tu ne peux pas nous donner beaucoup de détail en raison des possibles conséquences..."

Harry hocha la tête."Exactement. Je me suis vite rendu compte que je serais très probablement incapable de revenir à ma propre époque. Je ne connais pas suffisamment les potions pour commencer à essayer d'expliquer ce qui s'est passé et encore moins pour donner à quelqu'un des informations suffisantes pour me renvoyer... mon ami est un Maitre des potions... s'il ne trouve pas un moyen de me ramener cela signifie qu'il n'y a aucun moyen." Harry fit une pause mais décida de poursuivre. "Je ne suis en fait pas du tout bouleversé d'être dans une autre époque. Je manquerais à certaines personnes bien sûr... mais c'était très douloureux de vivre à cette époque... ils vont me manquer mais... peut-être que je serais plus heureux ici."

Godric avait écouté tous les mots d'Harry cherchant quelque chose à utiliser contre lui... quelque chose qu'il pourrait signaler. Une sorte de faille... mais il ne pouvait pas. Maintenant que sa colère s'était atténué il se rendit compte qu'il y avait une réelle douleur sur le visage du jeune homme. Ce qui l'avait rendu célèbre... c'était évident que ce n'était pas une manière agréable de devenir célèbre. Il regarda son thé un peu gêné par sa réaction.

Salazar remarqua la réaction de Godric et soupira mentalement tandis qu'il tendit le bras et prit la main de Godric tout en disant doucement : "C'était par inquiétude pour les enfants que tu as réagi de la façon dont tu l'as fait... il n'y a pas de honte à avoir."

Godric regarda son compagnon surpris. Salazar détestait étaler leur relation de quelque façon que ce soit à l'extérieur de leur chambre. Il rougit et hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Harry. "J'ai agi sans réfléchir... je m'excuse..."

Harry se contenta de rire. "Je comprends tout à fait. J'ai été réparti dans votre maison après tout..." Dans une nouvelle réflexion Harry ajouta : "Bien que j'ai presque été réparti à Serpentard..."

Les fondateurs eurent l'air intrigué par cela mais Harry décida de ne pas en dire plus. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il pouvait ou ne pouvait pas trop leur dire alors il pensa qu'il ferait mieux d'en dire le moins possible pour le moment.

Le silence tomba et Helga regarda Harry avec anxiété et essaya d'alléger la tension présente. "Alors que vas-tu faire maintenant... je veux dire que tu as dit toi-même que tu n'arriverais pas à retourner à ton époque... je suppose que tu as envie de rester sous ta forme de chat..."

Harry hocha la tête : "Si ça ne vous dérange pas je vais continuer à vivre comme avant... je comprendrais si certains d'entre vous étaient mal à l'aise..." Son regard se tourna vers Salazar et Godric.

Salazar secoua la tête. "Cela ne fait aucune différence pour moi..." Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'avoir cette chaleur sur ses épaules pendant qu'il enseignait.

Godric secoua la tête. "Non... tu as dis que tu enseignais dans ton époque ainsi ? Même dans le corps d'un chat ?"

Harry hocha la tête. "Ma vie m'a donné beaucoup... d'expériences, donc je suis compétent dans plusieurs disciplines..."

Rowena ricana : "Eh bien, je pense que cela marcherait parfaitement pour toi de rester ici ! Nous avons besoin de quelques enseignants supplémentaires mais il y en a si peu en connaissant suffisamment pour enseigner... Godric enseigne la défense contre les forces du mal et les soins aux créatures magiques, Helga enseigne les sortilèges et l'astronomie, Salazar se charge de potions et botanique, et je me charge d'histoire de la magie et runes anciennes..."

Harry sourit ; il semblait que pas beaucoup de chose ait changé avec le temps... il fut surpris qu'ils enseignent soins aux créatures magiques à cette époque... mais il supposa que c'était parce que les familiers avaient plus d'importance à cette époque. Il essaya de penser à ce qu'il pourrait enseigner. "Si vous voulez je pense que je serais capable d'enseigner la métamorphose..." Il décida de ne pas mentionner ce qu'il avait déjà enseigné dans le futur.

Helga s'éclaira. "Oh merveilleux ! Ce serait vraiment utile ! Et l'enseignement depuis votre forme de chat serait parfait ! N'est-ce pas Rowena ?"

Rowena sourit à Helga. "En effet, c'était exactement ce qu'il nous manquait... les étudiants qui étaient intéressés ont malheureusement pu avoir des cours que quand on était disponible... cela rendrait les choses beaucoup plus facile. Godric ? Salazar ? Pas d'objections ?"

Salazar secoua la tête. "Ça me semble raisonnable... bien que je recommande de lui fournir ses propres appartements pour qu'il ne doive plus dormir dans mon placard." Dit-il avec un léger amusement.

Helga hocha la tête. "Je vais demander à l'un des elfes à ce sujet."

Godric réfléchit soigneusement. "Non... je ne vois aucun inconvénient à cela... mais l'année scolaire ayant déjà commencé on devrait peut-être attendre après le solstice d'hiver pour démarrer la classe ?"

Ceci fut accepté par les autres fondateurs et Rowena se tourna vers Harry avec ce même sourire complice. "Bienvenue à Poudlard Harry Potter."

Ce fut seulement après qu'elle l'ait accueilli qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne leur avait jamais dit comment il s'appelait.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Introductions formelles et

**Chapitre 6 : Introductions formelles et informelles**

* * *

Peu de temps après leur réunion Harry reprit sa forme de chat. Les fondateurs lui montrèrent les appartements où il séjournerait. Il était heureux d'avoir son propre espace bien sûr, bien qu'il savait que le fait de se faire nourrir le matin par Salazar lui manquerait. Il supposait que c'était plutôt son côté chat que lui-même qui s'exprimait... pourquoi avait-il plaisir à se faire nourrir de cette manière ?

Il passa le reste de sa journée à aménager ses appartements en fonction de ses goûts ou de sa forme. Parmi les modifications, il fit apparaitre une grande structure de jeu de chat. Il avait l'intention de passer la majeure partie de son temps dans ses appartements en tant qu'humain... mais ça ne fait jamais de mal de se laisser tenter. Maintenant qu'il avait un endroit sûr pour se reposer il avait l'intention de passer la nuit à dormir dans son lit.

Le lendemain il quitta ses appartements avec une nouvelle fois un sourire étirant ses lèvres roses. Sa queue se balançait doucement tandis qu'il suivait son chemin dans le couloir. Une bonne nuit de repos avait été tout ce dont il avait eu besoin. Ses yeux étaient fermés de bonheur tandis qu'il permettait à ses sens de le conduire jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Les elfes lui avaient apporté le petit déjeuner bien sûr, mais il se sentait social ce matin. Apparemment, il n'avait pas été le seul dans une humeur exubérante.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réaliser ce qu'il se passait il se sentit soulevé par une petite paire de main et il fut vigoureusement secoué tandis que celui qui le transportait courut jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Il n'était _pas_ amusé. Ses oreilles étaient couchée à plat sur sa tête alors qu'il tentait de se soustraire de la poigne. Cependant il semblait que l'enfant qui le tenait avait bien l'intention de le garder.

Le pouftsouffle de premier année courut à sa table les yeux brillants d'excitation. Il avait voulu un familier depuis si longtemps et il en avait trouvé un errant dans les couloirs ! Tout le monde prenait toujours soin de marquer son familier d'une façon ou d'une autre, le plus souvent avec un collier ou un ruban. En voyant un chat non marqué son enthousiasme l'avait saisi et il avait agi sans réfléchir. Il tenait le chat avec ses mains sous les pattes avant de la créature alors qu'il montrait à ses amis son nouvel animal de compagnie.

Harry avait bien l'intention de griffer celui qui le maintenait d'une manière si dégradante. Cependant en comprenant que celui qui l'humiliait était un premier année... il n'en eut pas le cœur. Il ne fit connaitre son mécontentement que par un grognement rauque dans sa gorge et ses poils hérissés sous l'irritation. Ses yeux verts ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de chercher à la table professorale pour une aide quelconque.

Les fondateurs n'avaient pas remarqué l'agitation à la table pouftsouffle. Il était encore tôt le matin et ils prenaient seulement leur première tasse de thé. Godric était dans un état pire que d'habitude alors qu'il respirait profondément son thé et fermait les yeux pour profiter de l'effet de la théine. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda dans la direction du bruit. Les étudiants étaient généralement calme pendant ce temps et le bruit avait été assez fort pour qu'il le remarque. Il semblerait que l'un des étudiants avait trouvé un chat. Il sourit quand il reconnu _ce_ chat. Il secoua la tête et chercha Salazar. Même s'il savait que c'était un humain il le considérait toujours comme le chat de Salazar en quelque sorte. Il réalisa que le directeur des serpentards n'avait pas encore fait son apparition ce matin et décida de faire sa bonne action de la journée et de sauver le jeune homme.

Il gémit en se redressant sa chaise avait attiré l'attention de Rowena et Helga. Il se contenta de leur sourire tandis qu'il se dirigea vers la table de pouftsouffle et arriva derrière le premier année. "Je suis désolé de te décevoir gamin... mais je doute que le professeur Potter apprécie de se faire tripoter."

L'étudiant tourna des yeux écarquillés et craintifs vers Godric. Il était un homme immense et même si la plupart du temps les étudiants trouvaient ça rassurant... ils n'appréciaient pas d'être du mauvais côté avec lui. L'étudiant regarda les larmes aux yeux vers le chat noir et dit : "Pr-professeur qui ?"

Salazar venait d'arriver et il semblait que quelque chose d'important était déjà en cours. La salle était étrangement silencieuse et il en trouva la source avec Godric surplombant un premier année, pourquoi ? La question silencieuse reçu sa réponse quand il vit ce qu'il y avait dans les bras du premier année...ah... c'était ça. Cependant il semblait que Godric traitait la situation avec la même distinction et sang-froid qu'il manœuvrait tout le reste.

Il arriva derrière son amant et lui toucha doucement le dos pour lui signaler qu'il était là. Il leva les yeux vers lui et Godric comprit comme il se détournait pour que Salazar puisse parler à l'étudiant. Le directeur des serpentards regarda sévèrement l'étudiant tandis qu'il savait que toute l'école écoutait. "Ce matin, nous allions faire une annonce au sujet d'un nouveau professeur. Ses cours ne commenceront qu'après les vacances d'hiver mais vous le verrez souvent dans le château. Il sera généralement sous sa forme animagus qui est un chat noir avec une marque blanche sur le front. Vous devrez le traiter avec le même respect que vous nous témoignez, peu importe sa forme."

Salazar regarda autour de lui, ils devaient faire l'annonce ensemble... mais il y avait un dicton qui disait 'pas de temps à perdre'. Il tendit ses mains et l'étudiant sans un mot remit soigneusement le chat. "Je vous remercie." dit-il d'une voix blanche avant de continuer à la table professorale. Honnêtement, il était venu seulement pour un peu de thé.

Godric sourit alors qu'il regardait Salazar. Pas seulement à cause de la vue... mais parce que personne d'autre ne pourrait faire réagir son corps en faisant une annonce pour l'école. Il secoua la tête et le suivit. Aujourd'hui allait être une bonne journée, il pouvait le sentir.

Harry était sur la table professorale à laver sa fourrure tout en essayant de calmer ses nerfs et de reprendre la maitrise de soi. Il se sentait un peu violé. Il secoua la tête avant de se laver les oreilles en essayant d'aplatir ses poils qui s'étaient gonflé pendant le traumatisme. Il baissa la patte et remarqua qu'une soucoupe de lait avait été placé devant lui. Il pencha la tête sur le côté tandis qu'il levait la tête vers Salazar. L'homme se contenta de sourire vers lui et dit : "Nous devons t'acheter un collier pour que cela ne se reproduise plus."

S'il l'avait pu il aurait rougi. Il se demanda si Salazar réalisait ce qu'il venait de dire... il savait qu'Harry n'était pas _juste_ un chat après tout... Cependant Godric avait entendu et il fit un grand sourire à Harry. "Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée... nous devons protéger nos professeurs après tout..."

C'était assez de sa dignité trainée dans la boue pour un jour. Il fit un reniflement furieux alors qu'il levait hautainement la tête du lait et leur donna un petit coup de sa queue d'irritation tandis qu'il sautait hors de la table. Pourquoi avait-il même quitté ses quartiers ?

Cependant en plein milieu de son saut il avait été pris et mit sur les genoux de Salazar. Il regarda Harry et le caressa doucement tandis qu'il disait sérieusement : "C'est quelque chose à prendre en considération..."

Harry se contenta de soupirer et se recroquevilla sur les genoux de Salazar. C'était trop tôt le matin pour être vexé. Il vit que Godric était en train de l'étudier et pencha curieusement la tête en se demandant ce qu'il se passait avec lui maintenant. L'homme semblait avoir révisé son opinion sur lui et avait admis qu'Harry n'allait pas tous les tuer dans leur sommeil. Tout de même la façon dont il le regardait... c'était bizarre.

Maintenant Godric ne se serait jamais appelé ce que les gens décrivent comme un 'penseur', il était plutôt dans la catégorie 'homme d'action'. Cependant voir Salazar presque souriant devant des étudiants pendant qu'il caressait l'animagus d'une main et tint discrètement sa main avec l'autre sous la table... quelque chose au sujet de cette image... ne tournait pas rond. Harry avait été avec eux seulement une courte période mais chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble tous les trois lui et Salazar se disputaient moins et Salazar semblait plus à l'aise pour exprimer ses sentiments. Il savait qu'Harry le regardait avec confusion ; lui-même n'avait pas tout à fait réalisé quel direction ses pensées étaient en train de prendre.

 _Poudlard futur_

"Ce crétin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait par Merlin !" explosa Severus lorsque le livre se mis à jour lui-même. "Il est professeur alors ? Ils savent son nom ?"

Remus avait lu par-dessus l'épaule de Severus et avait aussi été surpris par la direction que le livre avait pris. "Il est dit qu'il ne leur a pas dit son nom mais... Rowena le savait déjà."

Severus se retourna et relit le passage découvrant que Remus avait effectivement raison. Il secoua la tête : "Cela n'excuse pas ses actions. J'avais pensé que le garçon se rende compte de la précarité de sa situation et fasse profil bas... _prendre un poste d'enseignant à Poudlard récemment fondé n'est pas faire profil bas !_ "

Remus soupira. Il avait su que Severus était inquiet mais maintenant il pouvait en voir toute l'ampleur. Il se pencha doucement et caressa la joue de Severus. "Je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup foi en l'intelligence d'Harry... mais je suis sûr qu'il peut gérer d'enseigner à quelques classes sans provoquer la fin du monde..." Remus sourit et se pencha dans l'étreinte de Severus.

Le Maitre des potions secoua la tête et fut incapable de résister à envelopper ses bras autour de Remus et il reposa avec lassitude sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant. "S'il te plait ne dit pas ces idées à voix haute Rem... j'ai peur qu'elles puissent trop facilement devenir une réalité..." Son temps passait en compagnie d'Harry l'avait rendu paranoïaque.

Remus secoua la tête et ferma le livre. McGonagall avait demandé de la mettre au courant si quelque chose de grave se produisait. Il doutait que le fait qu'Harry obtienne un poste d'enseignant soit vraiment important. Pour l'instant il voulait se concentrer sur le fait que Severus se repose un peu. Il avait été debout toute la nuit plusieurs nuits d'affilées pour revérifier ses recherches ou vérifier sans cesse le livre. Il était inquiet pour Harry... mais il était sûr que son louveteau allait bien. Maintenant c'était Severus qui l'inquiétait.

Il était malheureux que Remus ait choisi cet instant pour fermer le livre. Bien sûr ils verraient assez tôt les développements, une nuit ne ferait pas beaucoup de différences pour eux. Mais juste au moment où il avait fermé le livre quelques mots de plus s'étaient ajoutés après l'annonce d'Harry Potter devenant le premier professeur de métamorphose de Poudlard.

 _Des changements radicaux ont été remarqué dès les premiers jours de l'arrivé d'Harry Potter. Jusqu'à présent Godric et Salazar avaient été plutôt discret au sujet de leur relation. Il semble pourtant avec la nouvelle arrivée qu'un nouvel intérêt a été suscité. Au cours de cette période, il était courant que de puissants sorciers se mettent en couple ensemble. Harry Potter était très puissant malgré qu'il soit relativement inconnu jusqu'à ce moment-là et donc il était naturel qu'une semaine après l'avoir présenté aux élèves Godric et Salazar ont exprimés leur intérêt en privé pour le sorcier et ont commencé à le courtiser officiellement. Cette évolution fut provoqué par un incident qui se produisit..._

Les mots s'arrêtèrent, attendant que leurs auteurs poursuivent l'histoire.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Comment cela pourrait-il fo

**Chapitre 7 : Comment cela pourrait-il fonctionner ?**

* * *

Des yeux verts et vigilants scrutaient soigneusement la zone avant qu'une silhouette de chat mince ne se fraie un chemin dans le couloir de pierres. Harry avait appris de sa première aventure dans le château sous sa forme de chat et maintenant usait de prudence chaque fois qu'il sortait de ses appartements. Il était habitué aux gens le dévisageant et cela ne le dérangeait pas qu'on l'observe alors qu'il errait dans les couloirs... ce qui l'embarrassait était le collier brillant autour de son cou. Il se sentirait toujours mal à l'aise avec cela mais il avait choisi de le porter... ainsi il ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre.

Sa queue remua d'irritation tandis qu'il avait essayé de ne pas penser sur la façon dont sa situation actuelle en était arrivé là. Il pouvait seulement imaginer quel sarcastique pensée Severus viendrait formuler s'il avait entendu parler de cette situation. Il supposait qu'il aurait dû le voir venir... ils avaient tous été réunis ensemble presque aussitôt qu'il était venu ici. Salazar avait été le seul à le trouver et à prendre soin de lui pour l'amour de Merlin !

S'il pouvait il aurait rougi dans sa forme actuelle. Au lieu de cela tout ce qu'il pu faire fut de remuer ses moustaches et baisser la tête comme le collier vert émeraude autour de son cou avec une petite clochette dorée tinta. Ce n'était pas qu'il était mécontent de la situation... pour être complètement honnête il pensait qu'une telle chance pour le bonheur l'avait depuis longtemps abandonné. Être célèbre depuis presque aussi longtemps qu'il avait été vivant avait presque ruiné toute chance de rencontrer quelqu'un qui était intéressé _juste_ par _lui_.

Puis quand il était arrivé ici il avait été consumé par des pensées sur la façon de dissimuler son secret et s'il pouvait rester ici. Maintenant il était clair qu'aucun d'entre eux n'y avait pensé. À moins que Severus n'attende un moment précis pour brasser la potion dont il avait besoin, il serait revenu à son époque si c'était le cas. Sa forme avait aussi été révélée de sorte qu'il n'y avait plus de soucis à ce sujet. Il n'avait même pas considéré les relations avec honnêteté. Il avait simplement supposé qu'il continuerait où son autre vie avait cessé. Avec lui enseignant dans sa forme animagus et passant ses après-midi avec une classe de potion. Bien qu'il avait appris de son expérience passée et donc il était maintenant très prudent en jetant des sortilèges de protection sur lui-même.

Il leva les yeux vers la porte de la salle de classe de potion. C'était ouvert parce que Salazar l'attendait mais il hésitait encore. Il ignora les étudiants qui le saluaient poliment pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la classe tandis que ses yeux étaient rivés sur la forme de Salazar.

L'homme avait une force évidente pour lui mais il était plus qu'une présence physique. Son buste était mince mais puissant malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas le volume massif propre à Godric. Au lieu de cela son pouvoir semblait irradier de ses yeux plutôt que de ses muscles. Comme s'il pouvait vous mettre en pièces en utilisant les mots seuls qu'il avait choisi. Severus donnait un sentiment ressemblant à ça... mais Harry ne l'avait jamais apprécié de cette façon avant. Tout d'abord parce que l'homme avait été dans sa vie depuis qu'il avait onze ans et pendant la plus grande partie de ces années leur relation n'avait pas été agréable. Puis c'était parce qu'il était avec Remus. Il était incapable même de considéré Severus de manière sexuelle. Maintenant cependant il voyait beaucoup de similitudes entre Salazar et Sev mais ils étaient aussi différents. Malgré la façon que Severus pouvait être serpentard il était aussi explosif qu'un griffondor. Alors que Salazar deviendrait plus froid et plus tranchant quand il était en colère, ce qu'il était rarement.

Godric en comparaison était presque l'exact opposé de Salazar. Il avait raison quand il avait relevé que leur liaison était à la fois forte mais fragile. Ils avaient besoin de quelque chose pour lier leurs deux personnalités ensemble... mais il n'avait jamais voulu _devenir_ ce lien.

Godric était un homme imposant avec des muscles saillants qui donnait une expression très physique de la force tandis que ses yeux révélaient qu'en vérité il était gentil. Il n'était pas habile socialement comme Salazar mais il avait le cœur sur la main. Salazar avait habituellement des manipulations ou des plans en jeu ou en cours. Tandis que Salazar enseignait ses cours dans des tons modulés et paisible, Godric hurlait presque avec excitation tandis qu'il montrait passionnément des sortilèges devant ses élèves.

Soupirant Harry rassembla tous son courage de chat et pénétra dans la salle de classe. Tout de suite il put sentir ces yeux noirs familiers sur lui et il essaya de résister de regarder vers lui. C'était son premier jour entier dans sa position actuelle avec eux. Tous les élèves avaient remarqué le collier autour de son cou bien que peu avaient vraiment compris quel était le sens derrière cela. Il était maintenant face à des chaussures familières et leva les yeux vers le visage souriant d'un air satisfait de Salazar. Il baissa ses oreilles pendant qu'il était ramassé et posé sur les épaules. Une main fine le caressa soigneusement et il sentit son petit cœur s'apaiser. Il s'installa dans sa position habituelle et était heureux de découvrir que ce nouveau développement entre eux n'avait pas changé leurs rituels quotidiens. Il avait à voir comment Godric agirait autour de lui maintenant que cet... arrangement avait eu lieu.

Salazar remarqua l'hésitation qu'Harry exprimait autour de lui mais il s'y attendait. Godric s'était très maladroitement éloigné de toutes ces étranges affaires mais il était content des résultats. Il était heureux qu'Harry ne puisse pas l'éviter... il était très habitué d'avoir le chat posé sur ses épaules pendant ses classes de l'après-midi. Godric lui avait signalé que ce n'était pas le corps chaud autour de son cou qu'il appréciait mais la créature qui avait fourni cette chaleur.

Il avait argumenté contre, comment cela pourrait être possible. Il connaissait à peine Harry jusque là... quand il avait dit que Godric avait simplement sourit et secouait sa tête et dit que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pourrait expérimenter même s'il ne l'avait pas apprécié ou compris. Cela l'avait seulement rendu plus confus et pour les préserver de certains arguments qu'il avait rencontré il avait laisser passer. Maintenant cependant... il commençait à comprendre un peu.

Il posa sa main sur Harry... ou plutôt les épaules de Minx tandis qu'il débutait sa lecture. Cependant sa bouche et son corps semblaient être en mode automatique tandis que son esprit absent se souvenait de l'événement qui avait mené à ce... développement intéressant.

 _Quelques jours plus tôt_

C'était tard dans l'après-midi et la plupart des étudiants avait trouvé un autre endroit où se poser que les salles de classes où ils avaient passé beaucoup de leur temps. Cela donna à Salazar et Godric l'occasion idéale d'avoir un moment à eux avant qu'ils doivent faire acte de présence dans la Grande Salle. Salazar rangeait ses dernières affaires quand il entendit des pas lourds familiers et le bruit de la porte de sa salle de classe s'ouvrant brusquement. "J'étais en train de pensé."

Salazar se tourna avec amusement pour faire face à Godric. "Eh bien c'est un développement récent." Il sourit amusé avant de demandé : "Qu'est-ce qui pourrait t'inciter à faire une telle chose, tu as certainement passé assez longtemps sans le faire."

Ces sarcasmes étaient très fréquent de la part de son amant et Godric avait appris il y avait longtemps qu'ils n'étaient jamais sérieux. Quand Salazar était en colère il l'ignorait simplement comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Il y prendrait n'importe quelle plaisanterie. Il sourit et secoua la tête : "Eh bien ça a été reconnu pour se produire... tels que quand j'ai au début exprimé mon intérêt pour toi..."

Salazar tourna lentement son visage inexpressif tandis qu'il mettait soigneusement de côté les bocaux d'ingrédients qu'il avait manipulé. "Que veux-tu dire par là ?" Son ton était coupant tandis qu'il se retourna en serrant ses poings. "Est-ce que ton esprit a finalement compris que cela était condamné depuis le début ? Est-ce que tu viens m'épargner de ton insupportable présence plus longtemps ?"

Godric s'avança et posa gentiment ses lourdes mains sur les épaules de Salazar pendant qu'il le forçait à faire demi-tour et à le regarder. Son visage habituellement joyeux était totalement sérieux tandis qu'il baissait les yeux vers son amant et dit doucement : "Jamais... je sais que nous sommes différents... par Merlin je le sais. Mais je n'aime que toi... tu m'as fais succomber Salazar, je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi maintenant. Si jamais tu veux me sortir de ta vie tu devras me tuer toi-même." Il se pencha et scella ce serment avec un baiser qui laissa Salazar stupéfait lorsqu'il s'éloigna.

Satisfait de cette réponse Godric se retourna en souriant tandis qu'il disait : "Je suis venu pour parler de nous cependant... ou principalement à propos de toi et tes réactions à un certain... animagus qui s'est récemment installé ici."

Le masque inexpressif de Salazar avait fondu tandis qu'il haussa un sourcil incrédule. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Tu as clairement fait savoir que c'était un échange privé à moins que je sois mal informé et que tu sois aller voir ailleurs sans que je ne sois mis au courant ?" Encore une fois ses points s'étaient serrés et sa voix devint coupante.

Godric n'avait pas enlevé ses mains de ses épaules et attira son amant plus près. "Je voulais dire que tu sembles... content autour de lui... d'une manière que je n'ai pas encore été en mesure de te rendre. Il te met à l'aise..."

Godric sourit d'un air satisfait pendant qu'il soutint gentiment Salazar contre le banc et fit descendre sa bouche chaude jusqu'à une oreille délicate tandis qu'il disait : "Je remarque tout à propos de toi... ainsi j'ai remarqué que tu es très... attaché à lui. J'ai vu aussi l'intérêt dans tes yeux quand tu as vu sa forme humaine... je dois admettre que j'ai remarqué son attraction et j'ai donc pu le reconnaitre en toi. Il est un collègue intriguant n'est-ce pas ? Toute cette puissance brute que nous pouvons presque goûter enveloppé dans un tel petit et délicat emballage... quelqu'un qui pourrait remplir toutes ces pièces manquantes que nous avons."

Les yeux de Salazar s'étaient écarquillés mais il n'avait pas murmurer un mot que Godric continua : "Je l'ai imaginé pas toi? Tout ce pouvoir... il doit le contenir d'une certaine manière. Je me demande comment il gère maintenant surtout qu'il passe la plupart de son temps sous sa forme de chaton. Il serait si parfait sous toi... n'as-tu pas pensé à cela ? Ce corps élancé dans notre lit pendant que tu l'y plaques et entre en lui pendant que j'entre en toi ? Les réactions en chaîne suscitant entre nous tous et rendant chaque sensation plus intense ? Ou peut-être que tu veux le sentir entre nous ; submergé alors que nous lui montrons l'affection que je doute qu'il ait connu. On le sentirait... et à travers lui nous nous sentirions les uns les autres."

Finalement Salazar se dégagea. "Ça suffit." disait-il un peu haletant alors qu'il essayait de faire partir ces images de son esprit. Il pouvait à peine gérer un amant... comment pourrait-il être capable d'en gérer deux ? Mais le garçon était délicieux et était source d'intérêt grâce à un mélange intéressant de mystère et d'une innocence surprenante... il avait bien sûr remarqué qu'il était plus à l'aise quand Harry était près de lui. Que ce soit dans sa forme humaine ou dans sa forme de Minx...

Il secoua la tête. "Non... c'est impossible nous ne savons pas s'il pourrait revenir à son époque... il pourrait avoir quelqu'un qui l'attend..."

Godric se contenta de rire en sachant que ces fausses excuses étaient la manière de Salazar de se convaincre. Il en avait entendu beaucoup d'autres semblables quand Salazar avait essayé d'expliquer comment cela ne pourrait jamais fonctionner. Il prit le menton de Salazar et le força à regarder vers lui. "Il n'y a jamais de mal à demander... et s'il est censé être réclamer... penses-tu que tu ne te pardonnerais jamais pour avoir laisser un doux amant être pris par quelqu'un d'autre ?"

Plissant les yeux Salazar se dégagea alors qu'il essayait de maitriser la chaleur qui l'envahissait et de se concentrer sur son esprit. "Il... il n'y aurait pas de mal à demander je suppose."

Godric fit un sourire triomphant pendant qu'il disait : "Magnifique ! Nous allons lui demander après dîner !"

Une nouvelle voix les rejoignit de la porte ouverte tandis qu'Harry demanda : "Me demander quoi ?"

Salazar regarda autour de Godric avec horreur en réalisant que le jeune homme en question aurait pu les entendre tous deux. Il se retourna et plissa les yeux vers Godric. "Tu ne l'as pas verrouillé, n'est-ce pas ?" Le sourire penaud fut la seule réponse dont il avait besoin.

Il déglutit et regarda Godric pour le soutient tandis qu'il disait : "Nous... nous étions en train de discuter sur si et comment nous devrions vous aborder sur votre... disponibilité..."

Pour une fois dans sa vie Salazar buttait avec les mots et de manière maladroite Godric l'avait sauvé comme le griffondor se retourna et dit : "Nous sommes intéressé par toi... nous voudrions une chance de te courtiser. En supposant que tu sois disponible bien sûr."

Harry regarda les deux fondateurs dans une incrédulité stupéfaite. D'où est-ce que cela était venu ? Surement qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être sérieux ? Malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à retourner dans son époque il y avait encore la faible possibilité qu'il y parvienne. Sans parler de quel désastre cette relation ferait de la chronologie ! C'était ce que son cerveau serpentard avait décidé cependant sa bouche griffondor s'exprima sur le sujet et dit : "Oui."

 _Poudlard futur_

"IL A FAIT QUOI ?!"


	9. Chapitre 8 : Fermer les appels et complo

**Chapitre 8 : Fermer les appels et comploter**

* * *

 _Poudlard futur_

Les mains étaient entrelacé sur les draps blancs de l'hôpital et tandis que l'une était flasque l'autre la tenait dans une poigne forte. Les yeux ambrées regardaient vers la forme de son amant avec inquiétude. Remus détestait avoir raison. Severus s'était trop surmené en essayant de ramener Harry auprès d'eux et le dernier choc du livre avait été trop éprouvant pour lui et il avait perdu connaissance. Il se sourit doucement à lui-même alors qu'il brossait soigneusement ces cheveux noirs soyeux loin du visage pâle. Il savait que Sev détestait qu'on décrive ce qui s'était passé de manière aussi délicate mais c'était ce qui était arrivé. Severus avait vu les nouveaux mots dans le livre tout comme il avait terminé son exclamation il était tombé au sol évanoui pour être seulement sauvé d'un impact douloureux au dernier moment à cause de ses réflexes de loup.

Il secoua la tête amusée en se souvenant de sa propre réaction à la vu de ce petit développement. Il avait toujours voulu que son louveteau tombe amoureux et ait la relation qu'il savait qu'Harry avait toujours manquait et besoin. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit environ un millier d'années dans le passé...mais il supposa que tout avec Harry était exceptionnel. Il regarda son amant et secoua doucement la tête alors qu'il se penchait et donna à ses lèvres douces un petit baiser. "Que vais-je faire de toi ?" murmura-t-il incertain à qui exactement il parlait.

 _Poudlard passé_

Une queue donna un léger coup avec agitation sur le sol de pierre tandis que la forme poilu avec laquelle elle était relié était autrement immobile. Les yeux verts intenses étudiaient la présentation devant lui et la décision n'avait pas encore été prise sur la façon d'accueillir ça. Devant Harry... ou Minx comme il était si communément appelé sous sa forme de chat, se trouvait une montagne de jouets pour chat. Une _montagne_. Apparemment quand Salazar et Godric avaient dit qu'ils allaient le courtiser ils n'avaient pas mentit.

La pile de jouets quelque peu fascinante était évidemment de Godric. Il y avait eu une carte jointe et même sans la signature formelle en bas Harry l'aurait su. L'innocent assortiment de jouets étaient maintenant un peu entaché par les mots écrits dans cette note : ' _Attendez jusqu'à ce que nous soyons assez proches pour vous acheter d'autres types de jouets chaton.'_ Salazar n'écrirait jamais une telle chose avec le risque que quelqu'un puisse le lire qui n'était pas le destinataire prévu. Aucun cadeau de Salazar ne lui avait déjà été révélé, c'était aussi sensible que l'homme qui l'avait donné. Le collier autour de son cou avait été de Salazar qui avait dit sèchement que c'était pour que les étudiants... et toute autre personne ; sache qu'il n'était pas disponible comme animal de compagnie... ou tout autre chose. Harry l'avait trouvé amusant jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas l'enlever et qu'il s'ajustait pour lui convenir sous quelque forme que ce soit. Magnifique. Cette cour était déjà hors de portée.

Il regarda les jouets avec un certain intérêt mais ne voulait pas non plus leur donner la satisfaction de le retrouver à jouer avec un. Il était sur le point de partir quand tout son corps se figea et se verrouilla sur l'un des jouets en particulier. C'était une balle. Harry fit lentement son chemin plus près de cela sa tête baissée et son corps en mouvement semblait être en train de traquer une proie plutôt qu'une petite balle. Quand il s'approcha d'elle il leva lentement sa patte et donna un petit coup à la balle. Ses pupilles s'élargirent quand il entendit le petit tintement que l'action produisit. Avant même qu'il en soit conscient il s'était accroupi et sa queue remuait avant qu'il ne se lance dans une attaque.

Godric était content tandis qu'il faisait son chemin vers la Grande Salle. Tout allait bien dans son monde et il ne voyait aucune raison pour que cela ne soit pas le cas. L'humeur de Salazar avait été très bonne depuis qu'ils avaient commencé cette court ; et bien qu'Harry semblait un peu incertain il savait que le jeune n'était pas opposé à l'idée. Il sourit en se souvenant des jouets qu'il avait donné à Harry et espérait que la note n'avait pas été trop audacieuse. Bien sûr quand il l'avait dit à Salazar il l'avait appelé une brute mais il supposait que cela faisait parti de son charme.

Il fut surpris quand il entendit le son des grelots approchait et chercha après le son. Une petite balle roula devant lui et il l'avait reconnu comme une de celles qu'il avait donné à Harry ce matin. Il suivit la direction d'où venait la balle et bien sûr une forme de chaton familier se dirigeait vers la balle avec toute la détermination d'une panthère allant après sa proie.

Il sourit amusé en regardant Harry... ou plutôt Minx s'attaquait à la balle ce qui l'envoya rouler dans une autre direction. Il était heureux que Minx semblait apprécier ses cadeaux et il attendait impatiemment de dire à Salazar ce fait. Son moment de paix fut ruiné quand il vit que la balle se dirigeait vers les escaliers en s'arrêtant juste à la première marche. Il chercha Minx et se rendit compte que dans son état de chasse Harry n'avait pas réalisé que les escaliers étaient juste derrière sa cible. Il poussa un crie d'avertissement mais le chaton était trop concentré et Harry émit un miaulement de surprise lorsqu'il attaqua la balle et tomba dans les escaliers.

Il tendit le bras avec sa grande main pour récupérer la forme tombante en toute sécurité et l'attira près de sa poitrine pendant qu'il se préparait à l'impact. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de ce petit étant blessé à cause de ses cadeaux. Il réprima un gémissement tandis qu'il sentait que son dos avait frappé les escaliers mais était heureux de sa grande forme et de ses muscles qui le préservaient de toute blessure grave alors qu'il roulait au bas des escaliers toujours en train de serrer la petite boule de poils.

Tout s'était passé si vite qu'Harry n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini. Ses griffes étaient fermement ancrées dans la chair rugueuse. Il se rendit compte qu'il était serré dans de grandes mains protectrices et constata que c'étaient celles de Godric. Il poussa un miaulement de soulagement quand il vit qu'il n'était pas blessé mais sa panique revint quand il n'avait pas senti Godric bouger. Il se retira des mains qui étaient fermement enveloppé autour de lui et ses grands yeux verts regardaient avec inquiétude la forme robuste.

Un gémissement lourd passa à travers les lèvres de Godric lorsqu'il sentit les douleurs qui se formaient déjà dans son corps. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il se rendit compte qu'Harry était sain et sauf. Il ferma les yeux pendant une minute pour reprendre son souffle mais ce fut de courte durée tandis qu'il avait bientôt un chat paniqué autour de lui. Il ouvrit en grand les yeux et sourit. "Je vais bien..." Il s'étouffa, son souffle s'effondra dans ses poumons affaiblis.

Harry plissa ses yeux verts et donna un léger coup de langue sur la joue de Godric tandis qu'il regardait s'il n'avait pas de blessure. Une fois qu'il avait vu que Godric s'était cogné et pas en danger mortel il regarda autour la salle vide et commença à miauler à l'aide. Il ne voulait vraiment pas laisser Godric seul dans cet état mais il ne pouvait actuellement pas faire beaucoup plus pour l'aider. Il caressa Godric pendant que l'homme continuait à gémir et miaula plus fort pour attirer l'attention.

À l'autre bout de la salle Salazar quittait son bureau pour se diriger vers un de ces cours. C'était des premières années et il n'était pas terriblement enthousiasmé par la leçon d'aujourd'hui. Les premières années créeraient leur toute première potion aujourd'hui ce qui était toujours très dangereux et il avait deux classes à enseigner et espérait que lui et sa salle de classe survivrait en grande partie intact.

Il était sur le point de tourner à un virage à droite en direction de sa salle de classe de potions quand il entendit un miaulement très distinct et anxieux. Il regarda avec inquiétude dans le couloir tandis qu'il accélérait ses pas pour atténuer son inquiétude. Quand il vit la grande forme allongée de Godric et Minx frénétique il abandonna toutes réflexions sur ses classes et se précipita à ses côtés. Il regarda Minx et la balle et réalisa ce qui avait dû se produire. Il plissa ses yeux noirs et se murmura à lui-même : "Homme stupide, stupide... !"

Ses paroles dures étaient démenties par le fait que ses mains fines caressaient le visage de Godric tandis qu'il disait sévèrement, sa voix serrée de peur : "Godric... Godric est-ce que tu vas bien ? Où es-tu blessé ?"

Il n'avait pas eu longtemps à attendre pour une réponse alors que l'une de ces grandes mains s'enveloppa dans ses longs cheveux et il le tira vers le bas dans un baiser très rassurant alors que Godric se surélevé un peu. Il se dégagea et caressa doucement la joue de Salazar. "Regarde-toi... te précipiter à mes côtés..." Il se mit à rire et plongea la tête pour goûter une autre fois ces lèvres. "Je vais bien mon amour... j'ai juste dû sauver un certain chaton du péril."

Salazar rougit d'embarras d'être pris au piège. "Je vois..." dit-il lentement avant de se tourner et plisser les yeux vers Minx. "Et qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'être si négligent ? Tu comprends sûrement que sans Godric tu aurais pu être gravement blessé ?" Il ramassa le petit chaton et commença à l'examiner soigneusement pour s'assurer qu'il était vraiment indemne.

Les oreilles d'Harry étaient bas sur sa tête pendant qu'il levait ses yeux vers Salazar. Il savait qu'il avait raison... il aurait dû faire plus attention en jouant avec les jouets... ou encore mieux ne pas jouer avec eux du tout ! Il laissa échapper un miaulement et lécha le nez de Salazar doucement pour lui faire savoir qu'il était désolé.

Ce petit contact attendrit Salazar et il adoucit son emprise sur Harry alors qu'il caressait sa douce fourrure. "Eh bien... je suppose qu'aussi longtemps que tu te rends compte de ton erreur tout va bien. Maintenant nous allons emmener ce grand dadais à l'infirmerie pour voir s'il n'a vraiment aucun dommage."

Harry se retrouva contre la poitrine de Salazar tandis que le Maître des Potions faisait léviter son amant vers l'infirmerie. Il avait été examiné par Helga qui le gronda pour sa témérité mais lui a dit qu'outre quelques gros et douloureux ecchymoses qu'il allait bien au soulagement de tous.

Cette nuit dans leur chambre privé Salazar était à cheval sur Godric alors qu'il le montait et alors qu'il atteignait son apogée il fondit contre cette forte et grande poitrine et murmura : "Idiot... pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas juste rattrapé avec un sort ?"

Il eut un rire sourd en répondant tandis qu'une main forte caressa son dos et Godric répondit simplement : "Si tu avais vu ce fragile petit corps dans un danger imminent, aurais-tu pu t'arrêter ?"

Un soupir fut sa réponse comme Salazar avait doucement admis : "Non... je suppose que non." Il secoua la tête. "Peu importe, qu'est-ce que nous allons faire avec lui ? Il semble enclin à se blesser."

Godric sourit largement alors qu'il roulait de sorte qu'il emprisonnait maintenant dans une étreinte son amant mince. "Je suppose que nous devrons juste le surveiller de plus près. Bien que je me sens responsable que ce soit l'un de mes cadeaux qui l'ait mis dans une telle situation..." Il se baissa pour embrasser Salazar tandis que le petit homme répondit timidement au baiser.

Ces mots avaient mis le cerveau infâme de Salazar sur une solution... peut-être y avait-il un moyen d'accélérer cette cour afin qu'ils puissent garder un oeil sur leur petit intérêt amoureux...


	10. Chapitre 9 : Bon et mauvais timing

**Chapitre 9 : Bon et mauvais timing**

* * *

 _Poudlard Passé_

L'infirmerie était très calme dans l'après-midi. L'ambiance était globalement calme mais puisque la plupart des catastrophes avaient été prise en charge en ce moment et que les cours venaient de se terminer il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il y ait beaucoup de monde présent. Un grand corps était évidemment dans un mauvais état mais se reposait tandis qu'il était couché sur le lit se reposant principalement grâce aux potions et moins grâce à sa volonté de le faire.

Un petit corps sombre s'attardait à ses côtés tandis qu'une longue queue s'agitait avec anxiété. Ses cours étaient déjà fini pour la journée et il avait donc fait son chemin ici pour tenir compagnie à Godric. Cependant il semblerait qu'à cause de sa réluctance à écouter les conseils d'Helga il avait été endormi avec le filtre de sommeil sans rêve afin de le garder obéissant. Harry se sourit doucement à lui-même, oui les griffondors étaient vraiment têtus.

Il savait que c'était simplement un accident il n'y avait aucune raison de se sentir trop coupable de l'incident. Godric et Salazar l'avaient déjà sermonner en disant qu'ils préféraient tous deux être un peu blessé plutôt que de laisser quoique ce soit lui arriver. Harry avait eu beaucoup de chance il avait été encore sous sa forme de chat parce qu'il savait que s'il avait été humain il aurait pleuré. Ils se souciaient vraiment de lui. Il savait qu'ils étaient intéressés par lui il pensait que ce n'était pas à ce point. Quand il avait vu leurs visages après que Godric ait été pris en charge il réalisa combien il était important pour eux. Ils étaient tous les deux heureux qu'il allait bien qu'ils ne semblaient même pas se soucier l'un ou l'autre que Godric avait été blessé pour cela.

Il se pencha en avant et caressa le cou de Godric. Il savait qu'il était important pour lui de se reposer mais il voulait que Godric se réveille juste pour s'assurer lui-même que Godric allait bien. Il poussa un petit soupir et se recroquevilla contre le cou de Godric rassuré par la chaleur qu'il sentait là. Il devait toujours s'habituer au fait qu'ils étaient plus qu'intéressé par lui... ils se _souciaient_ de lui. Il était évident qu'il se souciait aussi d'eux. Il espérait que Godric guérirait vite.

 _Poudlard futur_

Il savait que Remus ne serait _pas_ ravi s'il découvrait qu'il travaillait déjà à nouveau sur la potion. Cependant il avait eu une inspiration lors de son séjour à l'hôpital. Ce temps de repos lui avait donné beaucoup de temps pour penser et une nouvelle solution lui était venu à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé auparavant. C'était parce que la solution était peu probable mais _c'était_ possible. La seule façon de savoir était s'il essayait. Il connaissait très bien son amant. Très bien. Alors Remus ne fut pas surpris de trouver Severus dans son laboratoire de potions. Il pensé avoir été très... _très_ clair pour l'homme qu'il ne devait _pas_ travailler sur des potions jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'approbation de Poppy. Apparemment Severus était sourd.

Il entra tranquillement dans le laboratoire afin de ne pas faire peur à Severus. Quand il le vit il pouvait clairement voir que quelque chose était agréable pour Severus. Il sourit c'était bon de voir Sev dans une ambiance agréable à nouveau. Depuis l'accident d'Harry il avait été très sombre. Il manquait à Remus bien sûr mais il était en paix sachant qu'Harry était heureux. Il semblait que Severus tenait au jeune homme bien plus qu'il ne le laissait voir.

"Et qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux que tu risquerais de venir ici même si je t'ai _clairement_ dit de ne pas le faire ?" Il sourit tandis qu'il arriva derrière Sev pour jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Severus grimaça intérieurement quand il entendit la voix de Remus. Il aurait dû savoir que Remus le trouverait. Il sous-estimait constamment son amant et cela se retourner contre lui. Il jeta un coup d'oeil attentif à la potion pour voir que ce serait bien stable pendant quelques minutes. "Oui... pendant mon séjour à l'hôpital une idée m'est venue et j'avais peur de perdre ma motivation si j'hésitais."

Hochant la tête Remus pouvait comprendre pourquoi Sev sentait le besoin de le faire. Il sourit doucement et appuya sa tête contre le dos fort de Severus. "Je sais combien tu es dévoué Sev... mais Harry est heureux... s'il te plait ne me laisse pas m'inquiéter comme ça."

Ignorant la potion pour un moment Severus se tourna et encercla Remus dans ses bras. Maintenant qu'il regardait correctement vers l'homme il pouvait clairement voir les rides d'inquiétudes qu'il avait causé sur le visage de Remus. Il caressa doucement le visage usé dans ses mains et abaissa ses lèvres vers celles de Remus. "Je suis désolé amour... juste... je ne peux juste pas le laisser seul. Je ne peux pas faire confiance à un livre pour son bien-être..."

Ils fermèrent les yeux en échangeant tendrement des baisers pour réaffirmer leur amour l'un pour l'autre. Ils se séparèrent quand ils entendirent un bruit étrange en arrière plan. Remus leva les yeux vers Severus confusément. "Qu'est-ce que ...?"

Et puis la potion explosa.

 _Poudlard passé_

Godric se réveilla lentement et se sentit très bien à ce sujet. Il laissa échapper un gémissement sourd et sourit en se rendant compte que Sal l'avait trompé en le faisant boire une potion de sommeil. Il aurait dû s'en douter quand Sal lui avait souri si gentiment et insisté sur le fait qu'il boive au moins une tasse de thé. C'était tellement évident mais il tomberait à chaque fois dans le piège.

Il réalisa que les sentiments de bien-être qu'il éprouvait provenaient d'une boule de poils blottit contre son cou. Il sourit et passa ses doigts à travers cette fourrure douce et se déplaça soigneusement afin qu'il puisse tenir le petit corps soigneusement dans ses mains. Il ne voulait pas réveiller son petit Minx après tout. Il se redressa et tint le petit corps près de lui. Il avait également inquiété son chaton. Cela pouvait être difficile à dire sur un chaton, mais il pouvait le sentir.

Il se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur la tête endormi. "Je suis désolé chaton... mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser tomber."

Il sourit à nouveau quand il entendit un ronronnement et un œil vert endormi s'ouvrit lentement vers lui. Il gratta le chaton sous le menton et ricana lorsque le ronronnement augmenta tandis que les yeux verts brillants continuaient à le regardés. "As-tu fais une bonne petite sieste ?"

Il fut surpris lorsque le chaton ferma les yeux et se métamorphosa en un jeune homme qu'il avait rarement vu. "Harry..." dit-il surpris que le jeune homme, qui heureusement... ou malheureusement soit complètement habillé.

Harry sourit et se pencha pour poser un baiser lent sur la joue de Godric et dit doucement : "Je suis vraiment inquiet pour toi... les gens se blessent toujours à cause de moi..."

Une main rude attrapa ses cheveux et l'attira pour regarder le visage ferme et réprobateur de Godric. "Balivernes petit... je l'ai fait parce que je me soucie de toi. Ce n'est en aucun cas de ta faute." Il flatta les cheveux que sa main avait brutalisé.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les lèvres charnues qui avaient brièvement reposés contre sa joue et il ne pouvait pas résister à être attiré vers eux alors qu'il utilisait sa prise maintenant douce dans les cheveux d'Harry pour l'entrainer dans un baiser où il refusa de libérer Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il ait obtenue son contentement.

Harry haleta quand il sentit les lèvres dures pressées contre les siennes. Mais cela faisait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été touché... _désiré_. C'était enivrant. Il gémit doucement et ferma les yeux tandis qu'il répondit doucement au baiser. Ils s'étaient lentement séparés et les lèvres d'Harry étaient légèrement ouvertes tandis qu'il n'avait plus de souffle. "Godric..." murmura-t-il.

Gémissant Godric leva les yeux vers Harry avec des yeux suppliants : "Je t'en pris petit... ne me tente pas jusqu'à ce que je puisse répondre quelque part avec un meilleur ameublement qu'une infirmerie. Je ne veux pas que nos premiers précieux moments soient passés ici... mais si tu me presses ils le seront."

La réponse d'Harry avait été écourté par un reniflement provenant de la porte et ils se tournèrent pour trouver un Salazar légèrement amusé les regardant. "Je vois que gryffondor reste vrai." Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et les rejoignit sur le lit de Godric assis à côté de son amant plus grand. "Je dois dire qu'aussi charmant que tu sois sous ta forme de chaton j'approuve beaucoup celle-ci." Il se pencha en avant et caressa la joue d'Harry tandis qu'il disait doucement : "Ce ne serait pas juste si Godric avait tout le plaisir..." Sa voix était presque un ronronnement tandis qu'il se pencha en avant et pressa ses lèvres minces contre celles rougies et charnues d'Harry.

Leur baiser se réchauffa plus rapidement car il n'y avait aucune question sur si l'action serait bien accueilli ou non. Sal glissa sa langue dans la bouche d'Harry et apprécia le petit grognement que le jeune homme émis lorsqu'il le repoussa contre la poitrine de Godric.

La grande poitrine les soutenant se soulevait et s'abaissait lentement pour calmer le corps auquel elle appartenait. Les yeux de Godric brûlés avec convoitise en regardant Sal et Harry s'embrassaient devant lui. Il savait que Salazar travaillait sur un plan détourné ou autre pour l'accélérer mais il semblerait que les vieilles méthodes avaient été percée à jour. Il sourit quand il entendit les bruits croissants que faisait Harry et savait que malheureusement il faudrait y mettre un terme pour l'instant. Peu importe la tentation il resterait fidèle à son désir de s'unir correctement dans un lit... ou du moins pas dans l'infirmerie.

Les pensées d'Harry reflétaient les siennes mais il avait une solution beaucoup plus heureuse. Il sourit alors qu'il tenait ses deux prétendants et les transplana dans leur chambre. Les fondateurs furent évidemment étonnés puisqu'il les avait fait atterrir tous les trois sur le lit, encore moins à Poudlard où ils avaient jetés des sorts spécialement pour éviter qu'une telle chose se produise.

Sachant qu'ils étaient sur le point de se laisser distraire en lui posant des questions inutiles Harry ferma les yeux et murmura doucement : "Je vous expliquerais plus tard..." Avant qu'il ne tire Godric dans un autre baiser gémissant alors qu'il le faisait.

Un sourire doux fleurit sur les lèvres de Salazar alors qu'il regardait les deux échanges entre eux et se pencha et murmura dans l'oreille d'Harry : "C'est tout petit..." Ses mains trainaient le long du corps élancé d'Harry et il embrassa la peau douce du cou d'Harry alors qu'il regardait Godric tomber contre le lit avec Harry fermement à cheval sur lui.

Cependant avant de pouvoir continuer plus loin il y eut un grand bruit d'explosion et d'une voix trainante sarcastique : "Et je pensais qu'il serait en danger..."


	11. Chapitre 10 : Finalement

**Chapitre 10 : Finalement**

* * *

Quatre hommes étaient assis tendu à table pendant qu'Harry allait et venait de la cuisine pour préparer du thé. Il regardait nerveusement entre eux alors qu'ils déposaient leurs tasses chaudes mais ne bravaient pas le silence. Quand Severus étaient arrivés il était très heureux de les voir. Il avait négligemment sauté du lit pour les étreindre et embrasser Remus sur la joue dans son excitation.

Bien sûr cela avait un peu rebuté ses deux prétendants tandis qu'ils avaient un peu oublié sa nature impulsive et se demandaient comment il pouvait si facilement se laisser distraire par d'autres hommes. Remus avait senti cela et bien qu'il en était amusé il n'avait pas voulu mettre en danger le bonheur qu'Harry avait si récemment gagné. Pour apaiser les deux il embrassa Harry sur la joue et dit : "Nous étions si inquiets pour toi louveteau." Disant ainsi aux deux autres hommes qu'ils n'étaient pas une menace pour eux.

Maintenant toutefois le moment de retrouvaille joyeux était passé et cela laissa un Maitre des potions et un loup-garou très protecteurs regardant les deux hommes qui s'intéressaient à _leur_ Harry. Finalement Godric qui décida d'être à la hauteur de sa réputation sourit aux deux. "Je crains que vous ne nous ayez un peu pris au dépourvu mais vous êtes les bienvenue ici tout de même. Harry a un peu parlé des personnes qu'il a laissé à son époque bien que bien sûr il ne pouvait pas les nommer. Je suis content que vous soyez là, vous lui avez beaucoup manqué."

Severus leva un sourcil sombre à cela et se tourna vers Harry avec un regard perçant. Harry haussa négligemment les épaules en buvant son thé. "Ils auraient su que je mentais et il aurait vraiment été difficile de cacher le fait que je vienne du futur pour longtemps. À quoi bon ?"

Secouant la tête et frottant brièvement sa tempe de ses doigts Severus dit : "Bien la conservation de la ligne du temps pour un Potter... même si je suis assez sûr de ce point il est tiré vers l'enfer." Il soupira mais un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres. "Bien que je dois dire... tout ce que tu as fait ici est bien toi. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu aller aussi bien."

Harry rougit et hocha la tête tandis qu'il lançait quelques regards rapides à Godric et Salazar. Il fronça les sourcils quand il se rendit compte que Sal n'était pas encore intervenu dans la conversation. Il tendit la main pour prendre celle de l'autre homme et le regarda avec inquiétude. Sa question silencieuse eut comme réponse un mouvement de tête de Sal et à peine intercepté un regard hanté dans ses yeux. Harry chercha du regard de l'aide auprès de Godric et heureusement l'homme plus âgé compris sa demande silencieuse.

Godric sut à la seconde où Harry leva des yeux verts suppliants vers lui qu'il ne serait jamais en mesure de leur résister. Il sourit et se pencha pour embrasser doucement Harry avant de se tourner vers leurs nouveaux invités. "Compte tenu de l'heure et au vue de l'ampleur de ce que nous devons parler je vais voir si on peut vous préparer des chambres afin que vous puissiez être bien reposé quand on reprendra cette conversation demain."

Ils furent tous d'accord et bientôt Harry serra Remus et un faussement réticent Severus et leur dit au revoir à la porte de leur chambre temporaire. Il leur sourit pour leur faire savoir qu'il était vraiment heureux ici et ils lui répondirent avec un signe de tête avant de l'inciter à rejoindre ses propres compagnons. Demain il y aurait beaucoup à comprendre... mais ce soir était pour eux-mêmes.

Harry revint à leur propre appartement et sourit doucement quand il vit Sal enveloppé dans une grande étreinte de Godric. Cependant ce sourire mourut quand il se rendit compte que Sal tremblait un peu mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui avait bouleversé l'homme ainsi. Il se précipita vers eux et se pressa avec impatience contre le dos de Salazar. "Sal ? Salazar ? Quel est le problème ? Je ne comprends pas."

Avec un grand soupir Salazar se tourna lentement pour faire face à Harry. Sans même s'en rendre compte il essaya de graver le beau visage devant lui dans sa mémoire. Il tendit la main et traça la ligne de la mâchoire d'Harry et l'attira dans un baiser. Harry fut surpris par le mouvement brusque mais ne résista pas tandis qu'il ferma les yeux et il enveloppa ses mains minces autour du cou de Salazar alors qu'il le pressait contre lui.

Le baiser intense prit fin lorsque Salazar se dégagea un peu haletant et regarda Harry avant de dire doucement ce qui le préoccupait : "Tu as dis que tu étais incapable de revenir à ta propre époque parce que tu ne connaissais pas assez les potions pour inverser celle qui t'avais amené ici. Maintenant ton Maitre des potions est ici... il n'y a aucune raison pour toi de ne pas revenir à ta propre époque."

Harry leva les yeux vers Salazar surpris et réalisa que ce qu'il lisait dans l'œil de l'homme plus âgé était de la peur... peur qu' _il_ allait _les_ quitter. Harry secoua la tête avec ferveur et retourna Salazar qui s'était détourné de lui. "Non... je les aime... je les considère comme des parents d'une certaine manière et certainement mes amis les plus proches. Mais je ne peux pas retourner là-bas. Pourquoi voudrais-je revenir là-bas ? Cette époque m'a fait craindre d'être sous ma forme humaine. Severus, Remus et Teddy étaient les seuls qui pouvaient m'accepter et il est même venu un moment où je ne pouvais pas être moi-même autour d'eux. Ils doivent revenir dans le futur... mais je n'irais pas avec eux."

Des bras forts s'enveloppèrent autour de lui tandis qu'il fut attiré contre une poitrine dure et des lèvres rugueuses caressaient son cou. "Nous ne voulions pas te priver de ce qui t'a rendu heureux chaton... mais nous sommes certainement heureux que tu choisisses de rester avec nous."

Maintenant Salazar avait récupéré de son tourbillon intérieur de doute et se tourna avec un sourire prometteur vers Harry alors qu'il regardait avec des yeux brûlants Godric embrassait vers le bas du pâle cou mince et revenir aux lèvres encore gonflées de leur précédent baiser. "Je doute que nous puissions te refuser quoi que ce soit notre petit Minx... maintenant que nous t'avons je ne suis pas sûr que nous pourrions faire sans toi."

Harry se cambra sous le double assaut et gémit tandis qu'il sentait les pointes des dents contre sa peau douce. "A-ah... je... s'il vous plait..." Sa supplique étouffé fut clairement entendu.

Godric le souleva et le porta au lit où ils avaient été précédemment occupé. Il sourit en regardant vers le bas le corps plus petit contre ses draps et vit que Salazar était déjà en train d'enlever les vêtements inutiles. Il décida de suivre cet exemple et commença à déballer lentement le 'cadeau' qui était devant lui.

Salazar maintenant mis à nu lui-même pressé le long du côté d'Harry et tourna son visage vers lui pour un autre baiser. Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche d'Harry et ne put réprimer son propre gémissement de plaisir comme il goûta son petit. Harry geignait et gémissait sans but contre sa jambe tandis que son dernier vêtement était enlevé et Godric se déshabilla à la hâte.

Les trois se couchèrent sur le lit avec Harry pressé fermement entre les deux autres hommes alors qu'ils se relayaient pour le préparer de manière convivial. Sans le savoir dans sa passion Harry parla fourchelangue. "A-ah... _Godric... Salazar... plus... s'il vous plait... j'en ai besoin... je serais bon juste s'il vous plait donnez-le moi..._ "

Godric gémit en entendant sa langue préférée. Être avec Salazar avait développé un faible pour la langue que seul son bien-aimé pouvait parler. Il pressa sa langue chaude sur la courbe des fesses parfaites d'Harry et prépara avec sa langue le derrière qui recula.

Cependant Salazar fit une pause en entendant la langue et regarda Harry avec confusion. Se demandant pourquoi Salazar avait arrêté Harry ouvrit les yeux et immédiatement compris. Il sourit et secoua la tête. "Peut-être que je pourrais être très lointainement apparenté... mais je ne suis pas un descendant direct... c'est une longue histoire, je l'ai obtenu de la personne qui m'a rendu célèbre."

Classant cette information pour plus tard, Salazar fut au moins rassuré qu'il ne commettait pas un inceste et revint embrasser ses lèvres charnues. Il ne pouvait que murmurer : " _Un jour tu devras nous le dire chaton._ "

Harry sourit et ses yeux étaient distant tandis qu'il chuchota : " _Un jour._ "

Malgré la chaleur de se réunir finalement les deux plus vieux n'étaient pas oublieux de certains traits que leur état de déshabillement actuel révélait de leur petit partenaire. Au moment où les lèvres de Godric caressaient le dos d'Harry avec amour, il pouvait sentir plusieurs cicatrices de coup de fouet sur le dos d'Harry. Il fronça sombrement les sourcils une fois qu'il prit conscience des marques mais quand il sentit Harry se tendre il reprit les caresses avec sa langue et ses lèvres pour rassurer Harry que ce n'était pas le moment de fouiller son passé.

Salazar était aussi conscient d'eux, bien que ceux du front d'Harry aient apporté plus de questions à l'esprit. Il y avait des traces de brûlures, une grande marque de morsure sur sa clavicule, plusieurs marques de cicatrices, des lésions sur la peau qui n'avaient pas été correctement traitées. Il fit en sorte de ne pas hésiter sur ces marques. Il aimait totalement son chaton et son hésitation que de l'inquiétude sur ce qui les avait fait.

Après l'exploration du corps le temps vint quand aucun d'entre eux ne fut plus en mesure de réprimer plus ses désirs. Harry se tendit lorsqu'il fut soigneusement étiré par Godric et sourit avec un léger amusement tandis que les deux hommes se regardèrent. Enfin Salazar murmura : "Toi d'abord Godric... après tout c'est grâce à toi que nous sommes ensemble. Je le distrairais pendant que tu le prends."

Avec cela convenu, Salazar retourna aux lèvres d'Harry alors que Godric utilisait leur lubrifiant pour préparer correctement Harry. Déjà leurs queues suppliaient pour le soulagement donc il était clair que cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Enfin le temps vint où Godric commença à pénétrer sa queue vers l'intérieur et Salazar apaisa hâtivement Harry durant le processus pour veiller à ce qu'ils soient tous satisfait à la fin.

Une fois à l'intérieur il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour qu'Harry atteigne sa limite tandis que cette longue queue se déplaçait à l'intérieur de lui avec des poussées merveilleusement lentes. Il leva les yeux vers Salazar et gémit tandis qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter sa libération à venir, son corps cambré dans le mouvement qui ne servait qu'à intensifier les sensations pour Godric qui a également été forcé d'atteindre l'orgasme rapidement.

Ils tombèrent dans une masse chauffé contre le lit et les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent alors qu'il haletait et gémissait pendant que Godric se retirait. Salazar sourit avec amusement et caressait le visage d'Harry avec une rare tendresse. "Tu as l'air si satisfait Minx. Pourtant cela ne pouvait pas être ta première fois... nous devrons développer ton endurance."

Godric embrassa et laissa des suçons sur le cou d'Harry et fredonnait en accord : "Nous allons si bien pratiquer que tu ne te fatiguera pas si facilement..."

Harry renifla et dit : "Mon expérience est limitée à ce qui s'est passé en temps de guerre. Je n'ai jamais vécu quelque chose comme ça." Les mots avaient été prononcés avec une telle crainte que cela entraina les deux hommes à le regarder avec surprise. Salazar jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Godric qui secoua la tête et articula : "Plus tard." Salazar accepta et ensemble ils nettoyèrent leur petit amant avant de tirer les couvertures sur leurs corps.

 _Chambre de Sev et Rem_

Severus faisait de son mieux pour calmer un loup-garou en colère. Pour sa défense, il n'avait jamais pensé que la potion fonctionnerait dès le premier essai... et Remus n'était pas censé être là. Cependant il semblait que cela n'avait guère contribuer à apaiser la bête à l'intérieur comme Remus le plaqua contre le mur. "Qu'en est-il de Teddy ?"

Severus savait qu'il ne risquait rien de la colère de son loup. Remus pouvait être furieux contre lui mais il ne lui ferait pas de mal. "Je ne me suis pas trompé avec le temps de façon stupide. La potion a un compteur en elle. Après vingt-quatre heures nous allons retourner au moment précis où le chaudron a explosé. Nous serons en mesure de l'arrêter à temps et reprendre là où nous sommes partis. Je ne savais pas dans quel état ou situation Harry serait et donc si besoin je l'aurais tenu afin qu'il revienne avec moi. Cependant comme il est assez évident qu'il est heureux nous allons retourner auprès de Teddy sachant qu'Harry est heureux et en sécurité."

Les yeux d'or de Rémus retournèrent à leur couleur noisette normale. "Je t'aime Severus... mais tu es complétement fou parfois."

Voyant que Remus était calmé avec la connaissance qu'ils n'avaient pas abandonné Teddy Severus sourit et attira son amant dans un baiser. "Oui... mais tu me remercieras..."

Amusé Remus sourit et se pencha pour un autre baiser. "Huuumm... je suis sûr qu'il y a d'autres raisons..."

Trouvant le lit et pressant Remus contre lui Severus murmura d'une voix rauque : "Alors laisses-moi te rappeler."


	12. Chapitre 11 : Le reste

**Chapitre 11 : Le reste**

* * *

La lumière du soleil inondait leur chambre mais Sal était certain qu'il y avait une autre raison pour qu'il fasse aussi chaud dans la chambre ce matin. Il baissa les yeux sur ce qu'il soupçonnait être la cause et sourit. Il semblait que même si Harry avait passé la majorité de son temps avec eux sous forme humaine il gardait toujours ses tendances félines. Il était actuellement roulé en boulé et collé contre lui et une grande partie de Godric.

Il prit une minute pour simplement regarder ses deux amours endormi et profitait de la paix qu'ils lui procuraient. Hier avait été très émotionnel pour Harry. Remus et Severus étaient reparti à leur propre époque et si Harry avait insisté sur le fait qu'il était plus heureux ici, il savait que son amant les perdait. Il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour veiller à ce qu'il ne regrette jamais son choix.

Ses doigts minces atteignirent la tête et caressèrent tendrement une mèche sauvage des cheveux d'Harry tandis que le jeune homme était agité dans son sommeil. Il eut un petit rire et se pencha réveiller les lèvres endormis d'un baiser. Ses actions étaient plus que bienvenue Harry commença lentement à réagir et bientôt ses petits bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et l'attirèrent plus près.

Le déplacement dans le lit fit remuer Godric. Bien qu'il en fallut généralement beaucoup plus pour réveiller l'homme il semblait avoir un sens inné pour savoir que c'était à son profit de se réveiller. Ses instincts étaient justes alors qu'il fut accueilli par la vue de Salazar réveillant Harry avec un profond 'baiser matinal'. Il eut un petit rire alors qu'il baissait sa propre bouche au cou d'Harry et se joignit à l'amusement.

La sensation de deux bouches papillonnant sur lui fit instinctivement se cambrer Harry de plaisir ; incertain de la direction qu'il voulait prendre. Il gémit de confusion et retira une main du cou de Sal pour rapprocher Godric.

Salazar n'était pas le seul conscient de ce qu'Harry avait abandonné pour être avec eux. Bien que c'était Godric qui avait consacré son énergie à assurer à Salazar qu'ils étaient plus que capable de rendre Harry heureux. Il avait encore ses propres doutes sur s'ils en seraient capable ; mais ils semblaient fondre dans la douce lumière du matin.

Harry semblait sentir que ses amants étaient distraits et s'éloigna lentement bien qu'une grande partie de lui pleurnichait pour ignorer cette impression pour l'instant et de simplement profiter. "Est-ce que tout va bien ?" Il regardait entre Salazar et Godric, hésitant.

Les deux hommes semblèrent communiquer mentalement pendant un moment avant de se tourner vers Harry en même temps. Harry sembla se rendre compte exactement ce qui se passait et poussa un soupir amusé tandis qu'il se pencha et donna un doux baiser à chacune de leurs lèvres avant de sourire en coin. "Je vous ai dit hier et avant hier que je voulais rester ici avec vous. Je suis heureux ici... je peux être _moi_ ici et je vous ai vous deux." Le sourire en coin sur ses lèvres commença à s'agrandir tandis qu'il disait : "Eh bien... je suppose que si _les mots_ ne vous convainquent pas... je dois juste vous _montrer_."

Godric et Salazar échangèrent à nouveau un coup d'œil avant que les deux ne deviennent très distraits alors qu'Harry prouvait combien il était apte à la métamorphose. Avec un tendre baiser à la pointe de la queue dure et impatiente de Sal, il donna un petit coup de langue tendre tandis qu'il avait enroulé une queue métamorphosé autour de la virilité de Godric. Il sourit quand les deux hommes plus âgés et plus grands gémirent avec la réalisation de ce qu'il allait se passer.

Un grognement sourd commença à naitre dans la poitrine de Godric alors qu'il sentait qu'un doux et chaud appendice s'enroulait autour de sa queue. Il ne savait pas qu'Harry était capable d'être si sournois... il adorait.

Il ne fut pas le seul dans cette situation, Salazar qui normalement avait un excellent contrôle avait du mal à ne pas simplement s'enfoncer dans la chaleur que la bouche paradisiaque d'Harry offrait. Au lieu de cela il s'installa pour enfouir simplement ses mains dans la crinière sauvage d'Harry alors que le rythme commença à s'accélérer.

Harry diaboliquement les mena au bord de l'orgasme avant de les relâcher et de pousser un rire doux aux bruits de déceptions qu'ils émirent. "Me crois-tu maintenant ?"

Bêtement Godric allait convenir qu'il était tout à fait convaincu quand Salazar intervint judicieusement : "Il me semble avoir encore quelques doutes Harry... pourquoi ne te tournerais-tu pas et ne me permets-tu pas de voir par moi-même ?"

Harry eut un petit rire et se tourna donnant à Salazar la vue qu'il voulait tandis qu'il se tournait vers Godric. "As-tu besoin d'être plus convaincu ?"

Une grande main usée étreignit son épaule tandis qu'il fut tiré pour un autre baiser qui fit taire les derniers doutes qu'il pouvait avoir.

Les trois firent langoureusement l'amour les uns aux autres du matin jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi avant de se rappeler que le petit-déjeuner était passé et qu'ils ne s'étaient aussi pas arrêté pour le déjeuner. Pendant un moment les trois s'étaient simplement allongés dans le lit en regardant le plafond alors qu'ils appréciaient la facilité et l'aisance qu'ils avaient entre eux. Finalement l'estomac d'Harry ne pouvait plus se retenir et avec un grognement fort leur rappela qu'il était temps de manger.

Harry regarda ses deux amants alors qu'ils commençaient à sortir du lit. "Je vous aime tous les deux." Cela avait été dit doucement mais les deux hommes l'avaient entendu et plaquèrent une nouvelle fois le corps mince contre les draps. Il fallut beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils ne pensent de nouveau à la nourriture.

 _Poudlard futur_

Exactement comme Severus avait dit, ils avaient eu assez de temps pour dire correctement adieu à Harry et avoir rapidement une conversation privé avec les nouveaux amants d'Harry. Ils avaient été très clairement prévenu que fondateurs ou non, ils auraient tous les deux à répondre devant Severus et Remus si Harry n'était pas heureux dans cette époque.

Puis quand le temps fut venu ils retournèrent au moment dans le laboratoire avant que la potion n'explose et ils purent sortir à temps. Remus regarda la potion un moment avant de se blottir avec lassitude contre le torse de Severus. "Eh bien, c'est fini..."

Severus sourit et caressa la joue de Remus alors qu'il lui donnait un doux baiser. "Nous avons obtenu les réponses que nous voulions et tout le monde est heureux avec son choix... je dirais que ce fut une entreprise plutôt réussi."

Remus hocha la tête et regardait toujours la potion avec envie. "Je sais... je sais que c'était pour le mieux. Tu peux le voir sur son visage... ces deux-là sont bons pour lui. Je souhaite juste que... eh bien..."

Sa prise se resserra sur Remus. "S'il y avait eu un moyen... je les aurais ramené avec nous. Mais il leur reste encore beaucoup à faire dans leur époque. Je crains ce qu'il pourrait arriver s'ils devaient venir avec nous avant que ces événements n'arrivent."

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Remus réalisa quelque chose qui le fit sursauter. Il pourrait voir dans n'importe quel livre d'histoire afin de voir comment allait se passer sa vie. Et pourtant... il ne le fit pas. Il était certain qu'Harry avait eu une vie agréable après leur départ. Cela avait été très clair que les trois hommes s'aimaient. C'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux où un Teddy heureux l'attendait. Depuis quelques jours il demandait où était 'Oncle chaton' en désignant Harry. Mais aujourd'hui il regardait une photo d'Harry avec un sourire doux sur le visage.

Remus fut surpris de voir cela et il vint s'asseoir à côté de Teddy où il jouait. "Teddy chéri ? J'ai des nouvelles à propos d'Harry, oncle chaton."

Teddy se retourna et regarda Remus surpris. Ses yeux brillants toujours lui rappelaient Tonks et il était heureux d'avoir toujours ce rappel de sa mère. Aujourd'hui ses cheveux étaient d'un blond clair signifiant qu'il était très heureux et joyeux. "Oh tu veux dire qu'il est tombé amoureux et qu'il a vécu heureux pour toujours ? Je savais déjà papa."

Perplexe Remus regarda son fils conscient que Severus écoutait en arrière plan. "Comment sais-tu cela mon fils ?"

Le petit garçon eut un regard confus sur son visage alors qu'il regardait son père. "Parce qu'il l'a écrit sur la note bien sûr !"

Il tourna alors la photo qu'il tenait toujours et Remus réalisa que ce n'était pas une photo mais en fait une petite peinture. Dans celle-ci Harry était entre Salazar et Godric qui avaient tous les deux une main protectrice sur ses frêles épaules. Ils souriaient vivement et l'artiste avait choisi Poudlard comme arrière-plan. Remus tourna l'image et vit qu'il y avait bien une note d'Harry.

 _Cher Teddy, Remus et Severus (Non, vous n'êtes pas dans un ordre d'importance)_

 _Je savais que vous vouliez une preuve physique que j'étais heureux dans cette époque et je me suis assuré que vous obtiendrez ceci. Cela fait quelques années maintenant et nous sommes tous installés ensembles. Godric et Sal ont décidé de se retirer rapidement afin que nous puissions simplement voyager pendant un certain temps. Je me réjouis de voir plus du monde. Je passe encore la majeure partie de mon temps dans ma forme animagus mais c'est plus par commodité et habitude. En plus Godric n'aime pas quand les autres me voient en forme humaine et Sal a un mauvais réflexe. Je suis à court d'espace mais je sais que je vais en faire plusieurs autres pour vous faire savoir comment tout se passe. Je sais qu'ils finiront par vous trouver._

 _Vous me manquez beaucoup et sachez que je vous aime._

 _Harry_

Remus continua de regarder les mots conscient du fait que Sev était en train de lire par-dessus son épaule et ne se préoccupait pas de ça ou de la larme qui faisait son chemin sur sa joue. Severus renifla mais son ton était chaud malgré son expression cynique qu'il essayait de mettre en avant : "Heureux pour toujours vraiment."

THE END !

* * *

J'espère que ma traduction vous aura plu et qu'il n'y aura pas eu trop de phrase maladroite. Ceux qui connaissaient déjà cette histoire et qui attendaient la fin, j'espère qu'ils ne seront pas trop déçu par une traduction qui sera peut-être d'une moins bonne qualité que celle entamé par Gwenaël et qu'ils auront tout autant apprécié cette traduction-là.


End file.
